Stormy Love
by Writing-Faerie
Summary: What's the outcome when Ginny is cheating on Harry and Harry finds out? The worse is yet to come, as a mysterious dark wizard is working on ruining Harry's every aspect of life.... WOOT! 100 REVIEWS! HAPPY 100!
1. A Bliss Filled Beginning

Summary: Voldemort is dead. Hermione is pregnant with her third child. Harry and Ginny have recently gotten married…it's all going so wonderfully well….

…….. Until the foursome head out for a camping/road trip far from home. Everything starts to go wrong; none of them have their wands…one of the foursome disappears…. Someone is leaving the initials of T.F.A.T.L.O.D..

Who could it be?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000A Bliss Filled Beginning0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning, my love" a young gaunt man with flaming red, untouched hair steadily walked into the bedroom with a breakfast tray. He lightly placed it on the mattress and sat on the ledge.

"That's very considerate of you! Thank you!" A young woman squealed in delight, lightly placing her hand over her puffed belly. She had wild, frizzy hair and a tiny, beautiful face with almond shaped eyes. As you can probably tell, this was one happy couple in the wizarding world. This couple was made of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, who, a few months earlier had gotten the news that she was pregnant.

"Happy Muggle Day," Ron wrapped his arms around his wife and nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh. Right. I'm sure your father is very excited about this day. I mean he's the one that invented this silly holiday. Where and when all wizards and witches don't use any magic at all and try to live like a complete muggle. Seriously Ron, it's just one day—but I-I can't live a _whole day_ without magic! I mean—cooking is so much harder the muggle way. Trust me, my mother used to do it that way—Ron lightly placed his finger on Hermione's lips that were rapidly moving.

"What?" She managed to ask.

"You talk too much when you're pregnant," He whispered. She blushed frantically.

"Oh-I-I won't—I mean, next time," She stuttered.

"And you stutter," He added mischievously. Yet she blushed even more than the last time.

"I-I do? I mean don't! I don't," She added anxiously.

"And you blush," He smiled warmly, extending his hand and pointing to Hermione's cheeks that now were shadowed with crimson.

"Ron! _Stop it_!" She laughed, playfully slapping his hand away from her face. She extended her arm to grab a chocolate croissant and munched her first bite. The door squeaked, opening slowly, only revealing two similar looking boys with curious stale gray eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

"Good morning, mommy and daddy!" The two shrieked happily in unison.

"Morning, my Weasley twins! Did you sleep well last night?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. But Peter wouldn't stop shifting in the bed." Rupert frowned.

"I do not _shift_!" The other twin, Peter hissed.

"Okay, okay, who wants chocolate croissants?" Hermione asked, with a clever tone in voice.

"Oh! I do" The two yelped, grabbing at two croissants and munching away, letting out compliments on how well it was baked.

"So, any plans, love?" Ron asked, joining his two twin boys.

"Ron, it's Harry and Ginny's wedding anniversary!"

"It's been a year already?" Ron stopped chewing, as his eyes widened in astonishment.

"No, no! One-week anniversary," Hermione responded obviously.

"So?"

"It's special! We should do something for them! Well—I-I was thinking a road trip, or something like camping. And it'll be to the pleasure of your father since it's Muggle Day!"

"Mione', that's crazy! So you mean we're going to celebrate every week, every month, and every year now?"

"Oh, you men! Just don't get it! Not every, just first!" Hermione added grudgingly.

"Okay, well, since it's muggle day, I think I'll use the felly tone to talk to Harry. They have one, don't they? What's their number?" Ron asked. He was so serious. And Hermione couldn't help but let out a shriek of laughter, scaring her twins, who stared up from licking the chocolate off their tiny fingers.

"Ron. It's telephone!" she giggled.

"Right. I think I'll go now. And ask him about if he wants to," His ears were camouflaged by his hair. They had turned _that_ red!

"Hermione, their number?" He asked annoyingly.

"Oh right, it's 1847 492 2166," Hermione still had a visible smile. She watched her husband walk out the bedroom and her twins followed out…

"Wait Ron, I'll come too," She slowly helped herself up from the mattress, and steadily walked out the door and climbed down the stairs. She stood by Ron, almost as if testing him if he knew how to use this 'Felly Tone' of his.

"'Mione! Don't stand there looking at me! You're making me nervous!" Ron shuddered, as he held the cordless upside down, the mouthpiece at his ear.

"No need to be nervous around me, Ron. Here, let me help you with that—

"No! I can do this, okay?" He backed off, acting as if making a phone call to Harry was a military assignment and he told Hermione he did not need her help.

"Ron—

"I said I can do this," He waited, concentrating hard with the mouthpiece held up to his ear, expecting for Harry's voice to magically come through.

"Ron," Hermione tried again.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"It's the other way around, you hold that place next to your mouth. And the other side to your ear," She whispered softly.

"Oh. I-I knew that" He flushed bright scarlet from head-to-toe.

"Ron, let me do it!" Hermione extended her hand to take the cordless, as Ron twirled the cordless around his hand like a baton.

"Hermione! I can do this! Now where do I enter the numbers? Do I just press them, these numbers here?"

"Yes, Ron. Now press 1-8-4-7, with me so far? 4-9-2- 2-1-6-6." She paused at every number, as Ron frantically searched the numbers she announced.

"Then you press the 'Talk' button, up here" she pointed.

"Ohhhhhh! So that's how you—see! I told you I could do it by myself. You just need to wait and give me some time to figure it out!" He was quite pleased with himself.

"By yourself?" Hermione had almost snorted a laugh.

"That's right!" Ron nodded.

"Oh alright. I'm very, really proud of you Ron." She slowly made her way back to the bedroom, smiling to herself; he was _impossible_.

"Thank God I didn't marry Viktor" She muttered, happy of her decision, she slumped back onto the absorbingly comfortable mattress and pillows, sinking into its comfort, quickly catching sleep…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's not how it was before; I completely changed the first chapter. Basically, I just added the telephone scene. And also I fixed all my grammatical errors. Hope you enjoyed it.

With tons of love,

Writing-Faerie


	2. Bad Feelings

Ron walked into the bedroom cheerily, only noticing that Hermione was already snoring away.

"Hermione? _Hermione_, wake up," He gently shook her, as Peter craned in to see the beautiful figure of his mother from under Ron's lanky arm.

"_Hmm_?" She looked around blankly, her eyes still half closed. She rubbed them gently and stared up.

"What did Harry say?" She asked, her voice cracking tremendously.

"He told me he'd love to go on a trip." Ron replied.

"Sometimes, I just can't believe it," Ron finally broke the silence; Hermione was fidgeting in bed carelessly, barely listening to her husband's emotional tone of voice. She pulled the pillow out from under her head and placed it in her lap.

"What's so unbelievable that Harry wants to go on the trip as well?" She asked, finally liking this new position.

"No, not that! You know, that Harry and Ginny have gotten married. And me and you—you pregnant—with—with _my_ child, voldemort dead. Could any of us have even dreamed of this day in our first year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it's quite spooky," Hermione shivered.

Ron pushed the pillow away out of Hermione's lap, leaped besides her in the king sized bed and signaled Peter to come in his lap.

"Peter, we're going camping," He whispered in his ear.

"We _ARE_?" Peter lightly hopped, just enough to shake the bed.

"Yes, why don't you go pack?" Ron asked. Peter jumped off the bed, hurried out the door, shutting it hard since he was so excited. Ron turned to Hermione with a satisfied grin, now that it was only her, and him. She stared at him childishly.

"Hermione, I love you so much, you have no idea," He whispered huskily, pulling himself closer and lightly placing his hand over her abdomen.

"Oh? That's something new," She grinned sarcastically.

"I wish I realized it before, we could have enjoyed our years in Hogwarts," He regretted.

"Ron, _because_ of Hogwarts, we are here together, don't ever blame anything on Hogwarts." Hermione cupped her hands over her husband's chin and kissed him deeply, his hand wandering around her waist…

A few hours later, a cheerful couple arrived in a black jeep in front of the Weasley Residence. A young man with messy jet black hair and mint green eyes climbed out the driver's seat. His eyes shielded by thin, round glasses. From the passenger seat, a tall beautiful figured woman hopped out, her flaming red, waist length hair bouncing as she hurried over to her husband to take his hand.

Yes, yet another happy couple in the wizarding world, but this couple were made of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Mommy! Mommy! It's Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny!" Rupert hurried over to the door, as Hermione neared to the foyer, supporting her hips with her hands.

Rupert, without asking permission to open the door, quickly turned the door knob.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled, as fast as her state could carry her, she hurried forward and wrapped her arms around her best friend, barely reaching his face since her stomach came in the way, embarrassed, she turned away quickly, as Ron hurried forward to hug Harry.

Hermione hugged Ginny sideways, after the experience she had with Harry.

"Wow Hermione, you're getting round!" Ginny giggled, tickling Hermione's tummy.

"We'll see who's not round when they're pregnant," Hermione nuzzled Ginny playfully.

"Yes, well, we're trying," She sighed.

Ron couldn't imagine Ginny and Harry trying out for a baby, especially knowing that Harry was his best mate, and Ginny was his only sister.

"Well, I was thinking that we should leave at night, so we can spend the day up," Ron wobbled out of his thoughts.

"I think that will be a bad idea. You can't see much at night in the wilderness. It's going to be dangerous driving at that time, and there aren't any street lights," Hermione answered.

"Oh, don't worry! It'll be fun," Ginny protested.

"I guess so—there isn't much to that's dangerous," Harry thought out loud.

"Then it's set," Ron grinned approvingly.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this…" Hermione sighed, but no one paid much attention to her feelings whatsoever. Not knowing how much trouble that will cause them, and even the loss of one of them…


	3. Nimbellus Largos

The handbag thumped onto the trunk's floor as Harry snatched Hermione's bag that was full of bottles, a thermos and powder milk for the twins.

"Mommy, did you keep the biscuits?" Peter tugged at Hermione's sleeves that dangled down her wrist.

"Yes Peter! I got everything, now hurry in and get into the car!" Hermione lightly pulled away, as her arms were full of plastic plates and a bag of chips and a small purse was hanging round her shoulder.

"If only it weren't Muggle day, we could've used the summoning charm like Accio!" Ron grunted, he took the bag of chips and the plastic plates from Hermione's hands and threw them into the Jeep's trunk.

"Ron, maybe we should just stay home, I mean it's _so_ dark! And we don't even have our wands!" Hermione whined worriedly.

"Don't be such a worry wart 'Mione! The dark is the fun part!" Ginny had already taken her seat next to Harry, who was going to drive.

When everything was put away in the trunk, Hermione and Ron slid the jeep doors shut on either side. The twins were sitting in the seats in front of the trunk, and in the next aisle were Hermione and Ron.

"Maybe we should—should" Hermione looked frantically around the jeep to find something that might help them agree to just stay home.

"I make wonderful hot chocolate, you know. We could just-stay, and well, talk" she chattered.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you? You're sounding like my mother--a _lot _lately!" Ron commented, with his eyes scrunched.

"Am not! It's just this—this feeling of mine. It's really bothering me" Hermione sighed.

"It must be a symptom of pregnancy, I don't know, extreme uncontrollable emotions or something" Ginny guessed wildly.

"Hermione, we're on the road, so just relax and forget about home for once." Harry had already stopped at the first signal that turned red. They were on the main road—and they were heading for the forest preserve.

"Maybe we should get some butter beers to keep us all busy. It's going to be a long trip. And it'll keep the kids busy for a long time as well" Ron suggested eagerly, actually he was the one that was craving for butter beer, and really didn't care if the kids got busy or not, he just needed to have one.

"That's a good idea, for once this whole morning" Hermione snorted, nodding slightly.

"Then butter beer it is," Ginny smiled warmly, as Harry got into the left turn only lane, and turned the jeep when the green arrow glimmered on the signal light.

"Leaky Cauldron is open late, so they should have some butter beer left" Ginny spoke excitedly, finally, they came in front of the awkward looking shop, that looked slightly misplaced in the busy London street.

"I'll go get them" Ron opened the jeep door hurriedly, and scurried out the car into the shop.

"Leaky Cauldron, I still can't forget that first trip to it before my first year in Hogwarts. It was with Hagrid" Harry sighed, he had thought about going to visit Hogwarts for ages, and meeting Hagrid, the loving giant and gamekeeper of the school.

"We should go visit Hogwarts sometime" Ginny spoke, as if she had read Harry's mind.

"Here we are!" An airy voice that belonged to Ron buzzed into the Jeep. Hermione was so mesmerized into Harry and Ginny's conversation, and Harry and Ginny were still mesmerized on how they read each other's thoughts, that no one in the car had notice Ron coming with a sandalwood tray with six, immensely tall butter beer glasses.

"Since I couldn't use magic, I asked some one to use the large charm." Ron grinned proudly.

"You mean you asked a stranger to summon the spell of Nimbellus Largos?" Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She quickly whisked around and snatched the glasses from the twins, that had their mouths nearly touching the rim of the glasses.

"That's right! The charm that makes things large, that makes their quantity big---HERMIONE—WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ron shouted, as Hermione had opened the car window and was pouring butter beer on the crisp copper street.

"Go in there, and get the normal butter beers and don't ask anyone to use a charm on them." Hermione grimaced angrily at Ron, her hands full of shiny coins that she handed to Ron.

"Hermione, they aren't cursed or anything. It's simply just a charm to make things bigger. Like I use it all the time! I make small cakes and use the Nimbellus Largos charm to make them big and they last longer, and my ingredients last for ages, then." Ginny scolded, she had already taken her first sip.

"Ginny, there is nothing wrong with the charm. But you have to be clever; some people mix in curses with Nimbellus Largos. Remember in the daily prophet? A woman asked to make her pants larger from this store clerk and before he had said Nimbellus largos, he had said Imperius, and then quickly said Nimbellus Largos. The woman thought he was saying the large charm the whole time. And she was controlled for months!" Hermione explained. Ginny's eyes widened, she opened her car window as well and poured the butter beer out. She looked up at Harry eagerly, who was already pouring it down his car window as well, and then steadily, threw the glass as well and with a loud clank it shattered.

"Harry! That's a wonderful idea! Since the butter beer was in the glass, the glasses probably got cursed as well" Hermione took the rest of the glasses, and one by one, she threw it out the car window one by one and the night shattered noisily.

"Here" a grumpy voice entered the jeep. This time, Ron was holding the normal sized butter beers, and grimacing at his cup.

"After like three sips, this will be over!" He whined, taking his first sip. Hermione smiled contentedly, as Harry got back on street, and headed for the darkening forest….

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hello everyone, ignore the W's, I thought it made a nice divider ! Well, that's the third chappie, sorry it's short but this is my story, and my story always have short chappies and there is no rule that chappies have to be long…lol, I know this chapter was a lil' boring but at least there out of the house :S! HHMMM….you should be wondering, does that butter beer have something to do with the plot…and Ginny took a sip…hmmmm!

Well anyways, I'll update the next chappie real soon. And that's when all the action will start!

Keep reading everyone..because this was just like a prologue, the real action is soon to begin..

And my #1 thing----REVIEWS! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS EVERYONE!


	4. I told you so

"OOO, scary!" Peter's faint giggle sounded off from the back seat. Rupert, on the other hand, was snoring away.

" Mh-hmm, it's a little spooky," Ron commented, shifting uncomfortably towards Hermione as a spider busily crawled over his window.

"Oh, Ron, _get over it_," she pushed him away.

The jeep was buried deep in the heart of the forest, crickets were chirping carelessly into the night. The moon was shadowed by an eerie, neon greenish glow. The air was gathering with fog and the breezes seemed to get heavy and turned into wind. The enormous pine trees that seemed to circle them everywhere they turned, gently danced and swayed, making the nature's most beautiful whispers. They moved in such a way, which made them look alive…

But one by one, the lively looking pine trees disappeared as if the darkness had sucked them down through a hole. The road stretched, looking more and more like a prairie, the more it stretched, the more trees it ate up to take space, until it was completely empty. Nothing. Nada. Just outstretched flat land, with a pitch black sky above.

The moon was budged, and shoved out of the way with glaring midnight violet clouds that became tyrants of the sky.

Soon, the jeep was riding down an unfamiliar path. The road stretched until the eye could see, it was starting to look more and more like deserted, ancient land. The path stretched quickly and rapidly, until it occurred to them that they were riding down a stretching, endless prairie, with no grass or trees in sight.

"I don't remember _this_ coming on the way to the camping grounds?" Hermione whiffed around. There was not a single pine tree in sight. What had happened to the forest preserve, the mountains that topped the trees in the further distance, the welcome sign that should have appeared minutes ago?

"Harry, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Ron and Hermione can hear Ginny's muffled voice, and then Harry's worried, muffled response.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione swung forward, wrapping her hands around the headrest of Harry's seat.

"I said, I didn't turn anywhere. We were just going straight, you all are pretending as if you weren't _there_! You saw, didn't you? The trees started to disappear, and now this strange land comes in my path." He responded to Ron's questioning look, and to Hermione's question.

"Do you think we should turn around and go _back_?" Ron was starting to consider Hermione's idea. They should've stayed home.

"Hermione, now don't start with those **I-told-you glares**!" Ron backed away slightly, as Hermione was glaring at him with the I-told-you-so- classical glare of hers.

"Hermione, it's no one's fault. Neither of us knew _this would happen_" Ginny was starting to buckle herself down with the seat belt, as though she had sat on a roller coaster and was getting prepared for it.

"Oh, yes, it's _no one's fault_. But _who_ should _listen to me anyways_? I _told_ you all we should have stayed home! For god's sake, we have two innocent _children_ riding with us! But then again, _who_ should care about _my feelings_ anyways?" she snapped in a saccharine voice.

"**Hermione**" Ron shook his head warningly; he gave a –let's-not-get-into-this- look.

"No Ron, let me speak" she added bitterly.

"So you're going to take all this out on me now, _huh_?" Ginny turned into Hermione's direction, and made eye contact into her blazing eyes.

"I'm taking it out o_n all of you_! **_Now_** what are we going to _do_?"

"Hermione, just because you had some silly feeling and it turned out to be right, does not mean you can attack all us by the _"I told you so's"._ It's really getting on my nerves. We made a mistake of not listening to you, but there is no point of arguing, this is _no time_ to argue. Now let's figure out how to get out of—this strange place. Forget about the camping, let's just go home,"

"Now you get the idea" Hermione snorted more to herself and hoped no one heard her, because she really didn't mean it. But unfortunately, Ron was controlling himself in great amounts the way she was yelling at his sister, as if it were her entire fault.

"HERMIONE! We get it, all right? Will you please _zip your mouth_?" Ron shouted in his most stern voice, he had never screamed that loud all his life, and he definitely didn't mean to, and the silence all around the jeep made it sound even louder. He was angry with her, angry with himself for not listening to her, and angry for yelling at her when she had been right all along. They should have listened to her; no one even paid any attention to her feelings, and angry that there was no point of turning back

Because there was no _way_ to turn back, when he had turned around to see if the forest path will still be there, it was gone. There was just an endless surface of brown, dirt land. It was roomy, but still felt cramped, because there was nothing there.

In a blink of an eye, they had been transformed from a narrow road, where dancing pine trees that swayed and whispered crisply in the winds, from the shield of the bright moon shadowed by a mint green glow, into a deserted, never ending, moonless, stretching prairie with nothing in sight miles away.

Suddenly, tears started to stream down Hermione's eyes, she hiccupped softly once, when she couldn't control. Ron comfortingly put his hand on top of hers, but she slapped it away in aggression.

"_And,_ YOU better _zip your hand_ away from _me_!" She replied to his odd action heatedly, so heatedly, that it was breathing fire. Ron's face flushed with embarrassment, he suddenly felt like that immature child he was in his first year at Hogwarts. He turned away, frowning. As Harry watched him from the rear view mirror, and shrugged sympathetically.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" This time, it was Rupert's voice that cracked the silence, not to mention that his voice was cracking tremendously, since he had just woken from deep sleep. Next to him, Peter had started to snore. Hermione quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, and gestured for Rupert to come in the front, in the middle of her and Ron.

"Don't worry, we'll reach there soon enough" she glared at Ron, who had taken a peek at her, but then turned away quickly, like shy boys do when they have crushes on other girls. He stared out the window gloomily, fog started to gather over the window, the spider that had started to climb the window frosted with ice. It squirmed in discomfort, trapped, and then completely froze.

It was dead.

"_Burr_, it's getting cold in here" Ginny folded her arms over her chest, and Harry started to warm her hands with his own.

"Thank you, Harry" she extended her arm, noticing the ice quickly form on her own window, and Harry's warm hands turning cold.

"Oh my goodness, is it snowing? In summer?" Ginny squealed in fright.

Hermione gasped up, she had closed her eyes and was playing with Rupert's thin, soft hair, her head resting on the headrest of her seat.

"Why, why is it _snowing_?" Ron whined to Harry.

"Ron, I'm no Merlin. I'm just as worried as you are" Harry shot back. Ron shuddered in fright, his face very identical to the way it had been when he had first been introduced to Aragog, the giant spider, and a loyal friend of Hagrid's.

"Harry, let's just get out and see if we can find some help" Hermione suggested uneasily. Harry stopped the car, there was no hope and there was nothing other to do anyways.

The four of them trooped out of the car, and walked a little further.

"No! You stay there, Ginny. The twins are still in the car" Ron pointed his finger back to their car demandingly. Ginny hurried away and disappeared in the fog, as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked further.

"Oh, no, no, no, no.." Harry muttered, he grabbed at Hermione and Ron's arm and hurried back to the car. Hermione struggled, clutching her back with her free hand.

"Harry? What?" She asked breathlessly, and slammed her door shut.

"Didn't you see those? Those black cloaked figures?" Harry replied, still huffing for breath. He started the engine, but before he could drive further, a heavy thump came over the top.

"It's those cloaked figures" Harry quickly started to drive, and the cloaked figure fell off the car, but it didn't take it time to hurry after, and it traveled in immense speed.

"Are-are they dementors?" Ron asked frightfully.

"No. It's something else" The top continued to thump.

"Oh my god"

"What?" Ron asked quickly.

"We don't have our wands…" Hermione softly said, as if this were the end of her…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Yep, this chapter is kind of long. But I noticed how short my chapters were, so I tried to make this one a little longer. It's not the best, I tried to spice it up a bit since you all will probably think it is a boring one, but it was one-shot. I know you guys really wanted to know what happened next, so I just posted…

Please remember to review! Reviews help me with my story and the updating process tremendously, the more reviews I get, the quicker I will respond by updating. Reviews are the things that keep this story going and alive.

I hope you all like where the story is leading to, I have a lot to write and a lot planned for this story…so hang on, this one will be my best!

And all of you who reviewed! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how much it meant to me and my story, but remember to do so…

With lots of love,

Your Writing-Faerie


	5. Shelter

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! Wow, we've reached 42 and it's all thanks to you guys. Special thanks go to:

ellieo- Keypaw- theinvisiblewritergirl- Demi-

Chloeshelle55- Sara-x0- Phillyactress- mrs kaley potter-

Nathan's Manna- Intoxicated Biscuit- Padfoots-Tale- switchbladexfights-

adorkablevivix3- Crystal K.- FADDIST-OF-HARRY POTTER- MrsDuchovny-

padfootttt-x3- aznfaerie02- Xxbella-tragediaxX- pinkpanther-

Jill- almostinsane-

Yayy! I hope the list of readers go up. I am SO sorry about the atrocious grammar from chapters 2-4. I will definitely fix that after I update with the 5th chapter. I hope you all like what I have so far. Chapter 4 seems to be my best chapter yet, I guess.

Anyways, I needed your guys' help! Hermione will deliver a third baby Weasley soon. And I've been thinking about what we should name him. I would love it if you have any good suggestions; just suggest any names through your reviews! I really can't think of anything, well, I wouldn't tell you guys if it were a boy or girl! So just give some boy names and some girl names. So where were we in the story? That's right; Hermione just realized they didn't have their wands when the cloaked figures started to surround them. So let's just continue on with that…

With tons of love and loads of thanks to my faithful reviewers,

Your Writing-Faerie

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000T.F.A.T.L.O.D'S SHELTER00000000000000000000

"They, they won't _harm_ us, will they?" Ron had his arms wrapped tightly over Hermione's shoulders, who surprisingly didn't seem to mind since she was so worried.

"I have no idea," Harry sniffed, placing his hand over his freezing nose.

"You know, maybe we should find some sort of shelter," Hermione suggested, as she twiddled her fingers and united them together eventually.

"_Shelter_? There doesn't seem to be a _tree_ in sight and you're talking about _shelter?"_ Ginny whiffed around and stared into Hermione's worried eyes with a pathetic glare.

"I never said there was shelter. I just said we should look for some sort of shelter, find one." Hermione replied heatedly.

"Can you guys not get at each other again?" Harry was fumed; he was annoyed with Ginny and Hermione, and really didn't take side with Ginny just because she was his wife.

"You're right, Harry," Ginny sighed; she turned back to face ahead.

The pouring snow soon turned into a ferocious blizzard. Even when the car doors were shut and the windows as well, the four of them can hear the wind howl outside so loudly, it could have been a ghostly voice. The snow that was piling on the grounds swirled around in groups like mini tornadoes.

"Harry! Step at it! LOOK!" Hermione was frantically trying to grab Harry's attention out her window. There seemed to be thousands of cloaked figures, walking over to their car like mutant zombies. A fence magically appeared between them, and they waved, and then started after the car in groups.

"Harry! _What are they_?" Ginny shrieked, as a dark face shadowed by a midnight black cloak plastered over her window.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Harry accelerated at about 120 mph. But that just signaled to the cloaked figures as a challenge, and they exceeded the speed.

"Mo-mmyyy!" Peter and Rupert choked; they were both wide-awake, and scared to death.

"Don't worry! Everything will be fine," She pulled the two of them into her lap, and shuddered as a cloaked figure tried to bite itself into the car form the trunk window.

"Harry, I really think we should—She stopped in mid-sentence. She made out a wooden shack at the right side. A golden lantern above the doorway hazily twinkled through the snow-covered window.

"Harry! A shack! A shack!" She hopped excitedly, and for the second time in the evening excitedly wrapped her hands around his headrest and swarmed forward, barely on the seat.

"Where?" He asked alarmingly.

"Over there, you see? The golden light? The wooden door?" She questioned breathlessly.

"Hermione—you saw THAT?" Ron was impressed; he would have never seen a wooden shack with barely a smudge of light twinkling over the door a mile away, in a pitch-black night accompanied with a blizzard.

"Yes, yes! Harry, you must drive at the highest speed, so we can have time to get in there without these—these black-cloaked people coming in there with us. We'll lock the door, and we should really call the police so they can send some sort of rescue teams. Since we don't have our wands," Hermione was chattering away, as Harry stopped the car and scurried out, opening the jeep door for Hermione to climb out. He took Rupert and Peter into his arms and kicked the shack door open.

"Police?" Ron asked, dumb founded.

"Yes, Ron. I'll explain later, just please come into the shack," Hermione looked around worriedly in the distance, where black cloaked figures were zooming forward.

"Harry, you guys go in, I'll bring some food in," Ron would have probably fallen into the snow square in the head, if he didn't outbalance himself from the wind that continued to howl ghostly in the snowy night. Ron turned around, a black-cloaked figure standing next to him and stifling a cold laugh.

"RON! NO, GET IN HERE, NOW!" Hermione snatched at Ron's shirt and pulled him in, as Ginny shuddered, watching the cloaked figures trying to get in, she slammed the door, and heavily locked it.. There was mad pounding, but then minutes later, it quieted down.

"Ron! You would have gotten killed! Those stupid black clocked figures were heading right towards you!" Hermione screamed, teary eyed, as she gasped for breath.

"Hermione! I can take care of myself! What are we going to eat now?" Ron asked, as food was the main problem here.

"**_Ronald Weasley! You hear my words clear out! I will starve to death all my life if I have to, even if I'm carrying a baby inside me! But I will never take the risk of losing you,_** **EVER!**" Hermione tightly wrapped her arms around the Ron she knew of, that was slightly shaking from cold, his eyes gleaming with tense love.

"Hermione—did, was that you speaking?" He bent down next to her as she collapsed onto a wooden chair and hiccupped several times and wiped her nose from the sleeve of her shirt.

"Oh stop it, Ron," She turned away, embarrassed.

"Oh, what a fluff filled scene that was!" Ginny clapped, she turned back to the window that she and Harry were staring out. The black-cloaked figures trooped down the prairie, waving to them.

"My goodness, they're waving at US!" Ginny squealed, she waved back, bewildered.

"You know, maybe they're nice. Maybe this is some sort of new civilization they're trying to invite us into," Hermione guessed wildly.

"I guess so, I mean, you never know," Harry sighed. He noticed his stomach grumble emptily, it felt shallow and narrow at the same time, and it made him feel like a balloon.

"I'm starving," Ron grumbled.

"Me too, it's like mice are in my stomach," Ginny smiled nastily.

"Oh Ginny! Gross!" Hermione rubbed her stomach, which seemed to look rounder than ever.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked concernedly, giving a questioning look towards Hermione. She smiled warmly,

"I'm always hungry, extremely right now. Whatever I eat seems to be gone in less than minutes. I guess this baby Weasley is sure like its father. Hungry. You see, I'm never full, it eats it all," Hermione laughed.

"What do you mean like its father? And what do you mean by hungry? I'm not always hungry," Ron squirmed uneasily.

"Sure, Ron. In the summers, while Fred and George and I looked forward to Hogwarts and quidditch and stuff, you used to look forward to the feasts, the most," Ginny recalled.

"Okay, enough chat, why are we all pretending as if we're staying in a travel lodge? We've got to get out of here," Harry announced, he was bending over a fireplace and ripping parchment and throwing it in. Bright orange flames reflected from his round glasses as he stared up.

"You're right, I wonder if there is a phone here," Hermione gazed around the shack, noticing how wonderfully cozy it seemed. The floor was covered in a maroon shawl and bright orange cushions scattered around the floor. A stale gray couch was misplaced in the center besides the fireplace, and a mahogany coffee table stood across, the walls were covered in strange, symbolic paintings and the room glowed with orange light, the blizzard had calmed outside. But white flakes of snow still fell from the sky; the grounds looked as if they were buried in cotton.

"Nope, no phone here," Ginny sighed; she walked forward and bent next to Harry, and sat, warming her hands near the flames.

There was silence for a minute or two, and the fire crackled and spurted in its place. Ron had his fingers twisted into Hermione's and was staring at particularly nothing.

"I'm very, really hungry now," Rupert broke the silence; the twins were sitting on the maroon shawl covered floor, with their legs sprawled out and kicking the air, with their bellies on the floor.

"I think we should go out and look for some food," Harry helped himself up. His black T-shirt was soaking wet, and just getting away from the fire and walking out in that cold tensioned him.

"Harry, wait," Ginny got up, she pulled off her full sleeve purple shirt and stood in a lacey white tank top, and she wrapped her T shirt around Harry's shoulders and smiled.

"Cute," she sniffed, and waved him off.

"Thanks, Gin," Ron glanced over to Hermione eagerly but it stung on him that she was pregnant, and can use all the clothing she can get, he was certainly not going to ask her to borrow her overly large shirt.

"Harry, I'm coming too," Ron announced bravely. He opened the shack door and peeked out nosily, then fully came out, as the wind continued to howl.

"Okay, we'll be right back ladies. Don't leave the shack, I swear if one of you leave—

"We get it Ron, now bring these ladies some food," Ginny moaned, she collapsed next to the fire place and extender her wrists and bathed them in the heat.

About half an hour later, the black cloaked figures arrived. Hermione and Ginny were deep in conversation, with the shack door tightly shut and heavily locked. But soon, the banging on the door was too hard to miss; the two of them stared up alarmingly.

"What are they doing?" Ginny asked in a questioning tone of voice, she tilted her head and gazed out the window, wiping the fog that had built up in the window from the cold.

"What are they doing with our car?" Hermione hurried forward as fast as possible.

"They're taking it away! HEY!" Ginny waved frantically at them, and then she unlatched the lock and kicked the shack door open, struggling through the foot length snow and ran after the Jeep.

"Ginny! NO!" Hermione cried out, as she could make out Ginny running in her lacy white tank top after the car that tooted a farewell horn. Soon, Ginny was barely the size of an ant. She returned back to the shack,

"Ginny? Ginny, where are you?" Hermione whimpered, she looked around, her hair frosted with white flakes that melted into her hair that was sprawled around her shoulders.

"GINNY!" She hollered out into the night, she could've swore she saw Ginny coming back, but then what had happened to her, was she lost? Did she go in the wrong direction? She couldn't help but think that Ginny had disappeared.

Hermione walked back into the shack and left the door wide open. If she would lock it, Ginny wouldn't be able to come in, and what if those black cloaked figures were running after her? Hermione was staring out the door, with Rupert and Peter snoring softly in a corner.

"…I'm so glad that we've found fruit! We got really lucky, no mate? Look at all this, cherries, apples, and oranges. The twins, Hermione and Ginny will be thrille—Ron stopped dead in his tracks, the fruit piled in his arms falling and landing in the snow with soft thuds.

"Ha-rry, the door!" Ron hurried forward, straggling in the snow; he walked into the shack and frantically searched the room.

"Where's Ginny and Hermione!" He shook his twins awake, and they cried in irritation.

"We don't know!" They finally answered, rubbing their eyes.

"Where's mommy, daddy?" Rupert tugged at the end of Ron's shirt, which was soaked with melted snow.

"Harry, where are you?" Ron shouted airily into the night. Harry returned, with Ginny resting on his shoulder, he was carrying her, and looked deeply frightened.

"Gin…" Ron couldn't finish. Ginny was muttering something, her tank top so wet, that anyone could have seen through it, Harry tugged it off and stuffed the full sleeve purple shirt onto Ginny, as she moaned and muttered as if in deep sleep. She had her eyes faintly closed.

"Hermione…Harry, where's Hermione?" Ron shook Harry. Harry had turned quiet, he had his hands over his face.

"HARRY! TALK TO ME! DON'T IGNORE ME LIKE THAT!" Ron finally screamed in frustration, he kicked the coffee table and it flipped and fell up side down next to the fireplace. Ron was scarlet in the face, "Hermione…" He fell onto the couch and rubbed his head, with tears prickling his face.

"Harry…" Ginny had finally opened her eyes, and was starting to say words much clearer. Ron leapt forward and sat next to her,

"Ginny, you need to tell us what happened. Where's Hermione?" Harry asked quickly, struggling through his words. Ginny was lying on the couch, her hair soaking wet and her face streaked with tears.

"GINNY! GOD DAMMIT! WHERE'S HERMIONE?" Ron shook Ginny violently.

"I don't know!" She pulled away and hugged close to Harry, who shook his head towards Ron, he slowly stroked Ginny's wet hair.

"Wait." Harry pulled free from Ginny digging her nails into his chest, and walked forward in front of a painting.

"This wasn't here when we first came into the shack," He recalled suspiciously. He touched the painting, and his hand somehow was gone, he pulled his hand out, and it was solid again, it was a hole.

A black hole swirling virtuously, like what people used to hypnotize others.

Harry hurried forward and sat next to Ginny, giving quick glances at the painting.

"Keep an eye on that, Ron, and make sure it doesn't disappear,"

"Ginny, tell me what happened," He spoke softly.

"Well, Hermione and I were just chatting away and then-then there was banging on the door. So we looked out the window and figured that those black cloaked figures were taking our car—

"WHAT?" Ron screamed, he leapt forward and stared out the window.

"The car's gone!" Ron shrieked.

"—And then I got very mad and I knew I couldn't let them get away with it, so I chased them. Hermione was screaming my name but I kept running after the jeep, but they took it away, I lost them. I started on my way back to the shack, but then I fainted. About an hour later I woke up and then I threw up the butter beer, and then worms. That butter beer was cursed, and Hermione was right. It was good I had only taken a sip, or else I would have been really sick. I felt sick again, and then I just collapsed into the snow. I think I had heard Hermione scream, but I was barely awake and I couldn't get up. And then you brought me in here, Harry. And Hermione mysteriously is gone." Ginny shuddered at her last sentence and then lightly placed her head onto Harry's shoulder. But he quickly walked back to the painting,

'I'm going in," He announced.

"What? No, you can get killed!" Ginny squealed.

"And what about Hermione!" Ron asked frightfully.

"Yes, I guess you're right—but

"Ginny, you better zip that selfish mouth of yours. Who saved you from the Chamber Of Secrets? What if Hermione is in the same situation as you were in, in you're first year?" Ron asked heatedly.

"Alright, fine," Ginny scuffed the floor, and then wrapped her arms over her chest.

"Be back soon, Harry," She whispered softly.

"I'll be back soon Ginny, with Hermione," He gave an assuring, quick glance at Ron. Then he dipped his body into the painting and disappeared…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HECK! This chapter was LOOOONNNGGGG! LOL, but I guess satisfying for those who like long chapters, and annoying for those who like to read, quick, easy chapters and review, and then carry on with another story. I hope you all liked this chapter. It wasn't my best, but I like where I'm heading to with this story. Anyhow, remember to tell me what you thought of it! I'd love to hear your feedback.

Also, don't forget to put baby names in your reviews, names that I can probably consider on naming the third Baby Weasley. IF Hermione returns…MUAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Warm Love

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN/ Oh my goodness! Thank you everyone to those who reviewed and you all know who you are! I am very excited about continuing with Stormy Love. I really didn't think it was going to be a successful fan fiction. I know that there are tons of better ones out there, but at least there are people reading this out there.!

V !

Thanks to all who gave me feedback through reviews and email! I really appreciate that you take the time out of your day and drop by.

With TONS of love,

Your Writing-Faerie

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Hyptransferswirl Painting

Harry fell with a soft thud on the ground. He shivered slightly, getting up from the cold, flat gray stone floor. He stared up, a bright light shielding over his glasses and that same, swirling painting he had dipped his body into.

"What the…" He started to mutter, but a scream echoed off from the cold, gray walls. He was in a square, perfectly cubic stone-made room. A dark, narrow corridor with cone shaped lamps adorned the walls of the corridor. Harry breathed loudly, hurrying down the passageway. There seemed to be nothing ahead, but he kept going. He felt he was getting near to the familiar scream of Hermione, but all the same, awkwardly, it seemed to be getting farther away from his reach.

"Hermione…Hermione!" He called out in frustration, but the scream filled his ear in response.

Finally, after what seemed of hours of running, Harry's knees felt as heavy weights had been tied to each, but he straggled down the passage way anyways. The cone shaped lights twinkling and whipping past his face as he endured the pain building in his legs with every quick straggle he took.

A tremendously giant door stood in front of his eyes, he huffed and breathed loudly and it spookily echoed off the walls. He scurried forward and turned the door knob…

It was a beautiful bedroom, with a huge king sized bed draped in a royal velvety bed sheet; the top was piled with maroon pillows and cushions. Strangely, there was no window, but it didn't matter to the room's beauty. A giant cherry wood Chester stood proud and broad in a corner, a beautiful dressing table was adorning one wall, in front of the four poster luxuriously king sized bed. And shining crystal bowls with floating rose shaped candles, and amazingly fresh rose petals, topped the cherry wood side tables with golden, flexible handles.

But Harry didn't seem to notice any of this; all he could see was the beautiful figure, at the moment of his best friend, Hermione.

He hurried forward and sat on the ledge of the bed. Hermione was lying on the middle of the bed, the candlelight glowing over her face, just to make her look even more warm and gorgeous, but she was freezing, freezing cold. Literally, there were icicles forming in her hair.

"Hermione..Please be alright," Harry pleaded, he sank onto the floor, with Hermione's hand clasped into his own. Very slowly, her almond shaped eyes opened, only revealing warm honey brown eyes underneath.

"Oh Harry!" She shrieked, piling him into her arms, she was hugging him so tightly, Harry was having trouble breathing.

"Uh…Hermione…" He tapped her on the shoulder, with his hands wandering over her waist.

"No Harry! Let it be," She loosened her grip on him, but she wouldn't let go.

"Harry, I love you," She smiled sheepishly. He tilted back and stared up into her eyes, his cheeks flushed bright scarlet, and he fidgeted and pushed her away.

"N-no Harry, not like that, as a—a good friend," She laughed, with tears glittering in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry," He grinned back sheepishly, and moved forward and Hermione put her arms around him again.

"You-you have no idea how much this means to me!" She cried, plucking her lips onto his cheeks, and giving him a warm, juicy kiss.

"Hermione, don't be silly! You're my—you mean a lot more to me than a best friend," Harry wiped off the slob, clearly confused at this action. She had never done THAT before!

"Oh, alright, come on, let's go back," She smiled; she got off the bed and collapsed instantly.

"Hermione! Are you alright!" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes—no, I mean I'm fine! I-I just sprained my ankle. I'll tell you everything that happened, but let's just get out of here before he comes again---

"Who?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"T.F.A.T.L.O.D," Hermione shrugged.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know, he just gave me his initials. And—well, Harry, I'll tell you! Let's just get out of here," She tried to help herself up, and with a shriek, collapsed back onto the floor.

"Oh come on Hermione," Harry sighed, he signaled her to put her arms around his shoulders and he slowly picked her up.

"OH! You're so _heavy_!" He managed to choke.

"Am NOT! It's the baby that's heavy, not me," She argued and chattered all the way, her hands waving and swaying over Harry's shoulders, as she twiddled with his collar.

"There, we're here," Harry finally placed her down, and then stared up, feeling as he had been holding a 200 pound weight high up in the air and had finally dropped it onto the floor.

"So…how do we get there?" Hermione pointed to the ceiling, and the dark swirling painting continued to swirl.

"I—don't—know," Harry realized this as he was saying it.

Four hours later…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, there has got to be SOMEWAY to get out of here!" Hermione squealed, dearly frustrated. They had tried everything, but nothing seemed to be successful.

"Oh look," Harry straightened excitedly, his eyes quickly traveling down the piece of parchment he had dug out from behind a spider web.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione limped forward, and read over his shoulders.

"_The Hyptransferswirl Painting, created by the lord mentioned initials of T.F.A.T.L.O.D. Is a famous port key to the historically beautiful bedroom of Mr. And Mrs. Mckenzie, who, several decades earlier were murdered by the well-know and still-living generation of Lord Voldemort_." Hermione was scanning down the paper, skimming down the parchment.

"Oh! Here we are, _This cleverly disguised port key is accessible only during the day for exceptional reasoning of T.F.A.T.L.O.D, during the sinking of the sun, the port key makes its way back to the ceiling, only coming in is valid at the time of night. And coming out is only accessible during the sun's glorious rising." _Hermione rolled up the piece of parchment and glanced at into Harry's worried eyes with her own.

"It's only 10:06 right now!" He yelped, kicking the stone.

"Harry, calm down. It's alright, at least we're the only ones here," At her words, Hermione flushed.

"I mean—you know, atleast…you know, this mysterious guy isn't around,"

"Yes, Hermione, I get it, okay?"

"So…"

"So let's head back to the room, go to sleep and we'll wake up at sunrise and head back to the shack, okay?" Harry was feeling very uneasy about this, his stomach twisted and knotted, and churned, completely quaked. He felt he was betraying Ginny, but how? It was the fate's fault! It was something he couldn't have controlled.

"But we both can't sleep peacefully! I mean, that isn't some sort of travel lodge! What if someone shows up during the night, and the two of us are snoring away?" Hermione's eyes were a deep shade of red. Her veins could have popped out of her eyes; she must've been sleepy.

"I'll stay awake, besides, you need your sleep," He didn't dare even take a glance at her giant self.

"Harry, I'll limp," She tried to get up and failed miserably.

"Don't be silly, by the time we get there, it'll be dawn already," He smiled, helping her up as her hands wrapped over his neck.

The passage was long but passed away quickly for Harry, as Hermione was chattering away about random things, he'd never been this relieved to see the giant door that led to the bedroom in front of him. He turned it open and closed it behind him, placing Hermione onto the bed and wrapping the blanket over her and himself as Hermione scooted and made him room.

"Thanks," He grinned, and sat next to her, her head lying on his shoulder.

"Harry, are you _sure_ you'll stay awake?" Hermione was fiddling with his fingers.

"I'm sure, Hermione," He grinned down to her and she cuddled closer, and instantly fell asleep.

It was torture, complete torture. He had wished that he had sent Ron as Hermione was seriously in the cuddly, loving mood. He felt mad, why was he so nice? And why was Ron such a—a ferret? He didn't even offer to come along and it's HIS wife! By the hour, Harry was just thinking this over and over again, his eyes half-closed but he had promised he wouldn't sleep.

"Harry?" The silence of the room broke as Hermione's voice cracked.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry tilted back to see her whole face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking…" She smiled sheepishly.

"What?"

"Harry, I'm having a baby…"

"And, your point is?" She straightened and stared at him, as if he needed wiping of his nose.

"I—I want you to be this baby's godfather," She looked around, looking shy.

"Hermione—I couldn't. That's too—responsible," Harry sunk into the bed, remembering Sirius instantly at the words godfather.

"No Harry, there's no one else in my life I trust more than you," She smiled.

"I'll think about it, but I won't let you down,"

"Thanks, Harry. What would I do without you?"

"Hermione—don't you think you're acting a bit—strange?"

"No Harry. But I've found a new place for you in my liking, you're it's godfather, a second father."

"Oh look, the sun's rising," They hadn't even noticed the time flying by; Harry carried her back to the square, cubic room. And the two of them walked out from it, dipping their bodies into the painting and instantly coming into the shack.

With Ron and Ginny sitting in front of them, their eyes dancing with joy…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N/ AWWW…wasn't that the cutest chapter? LOL…don't worry, there is nothing going to happen between them. But this is an example of true friendship. Since it was Best Friends Forever week where I live, I thought I'd come up with something sweet, and give the relationship of Harry and Hermione a new twist of warm love for each other. Not ROMANTIC LOVE! Just—love!…Can't you love someone and it doesn't have to be your husband right? That kind of love, but Hermione IS passionate about Harry. But that doesn't mean she romantically loves him. With me so far? I hope I didn't put dirty thoughts into some of your minds. JJ

V

Thanks for reviewing, once again! I really do notice that I update faster that way, stay tuned and listen to Hermione's story of how in the world she was forced into this port key…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. How can this be!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Yipee! We've crossed 60 and it's all thanks to you guys! Continue reading and reviewing! ROCK ON READERS/REVIEWERS!

Once again! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPPIE!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione! Thank Merlin you're alright!" Ron leapt forward and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"Yes, yes, Ron, I'm alright!" Hermione turned to see Ginny, who was practically planting kisses all over Harry's face, she grinned warmly.

It continued to snow out, but the ferocious blizzard had calmed tremendously. The shack looked more like a warm home now. The sun was pouring through one of the windows and snow flakes floated in the sky. The ground was covered with thick sheets of ice and snow.

Peter and Rupert hurried forward and hugged their mother tightly.

"Hermione, you must tell us everything that happened," Ginny held Hermione's hand and guided her to the couch; she sat attentively, and made room for Harry and Ron.

"Well, I was just sitting in the shack, worrying about Ginny. Peter and Rupert were sleeping. And then this mysterious painting appears, I-I was just curious and walked towards it, and I swear someone had pushed me in. I was very worried, but I walked down the passage anyhow, and then I reached this bedroom. So, I walked in and there was this old woman and man sitting…

000FLASH-BACK000

"—I'm sure Verna, they will return,"

"But how? They're dead, and along with he!"

"They'll return by the initials of T.F.A.T.L.O.D"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have no explanation, nor an idea, what that is supposed to resemble,"

'Harold, how are we going to return home?"

At that moment, a door whined open…the old couple stared alarmingly with horror swooning into their eyes, their pupils turned wide.

"Go! Go! Out the window!" The man, Harold shouted at his wife, Verna.

"I'm—I'm going, but what—you!" The woman named Verna choked; she had just put one of her legs out the window, and with the flick of a wand, a black cloaked figure, much bigger than the rest, and having a coldness swooning around him.

The window had sucked the lady's leg, its' windows becoming giant sharp teeth, a window it did not remain. The window disappeared, and the beautiful maroon paint that surrounded the room plastered over its place. There was no escape now.

"Please—please don't—mercy! We won't tell anyone! Just please—AAAARGH!"

A shot of neon green light spurted out the wand, and within minutes, the man named Harold fell to the ground with a soft thud, with not a drop of blood, bruise or sign—that he was dead.

"Harold! Please—no!" The woman frantically looked around. And a second shot of green light spurted out the wand, the couple laid huddled close to each other on the floor, dead.

"You're next." A cold voice. Scratchy and chalky, almost choking surrounded the room. Hermione frantically looked around.

Then the next thing she knew, Harry was sitting on his knees, pleading her to be alright. And she was never more relieved in her life.

000END OF FLASHBACK000

"You're next? What's that supposed to mean?" Ron's voice trembled, becoming squeaky and wavy.

"Don't worry Ron, it was just a threat. Nothing will happen to Hermione. She was thrown into a painting by coincidence—right?" Harry looked from one person to the next, reading their faces' expressions.

"Or was that meant to be?" Ginny shuddered, rubbing Hermione's arm comfortingly, as she softly cried on her shoulder, horror struck on how the world she survived that murder in front of her without fainting.

The four of them continued to talk, comforting Hermione, talking suspiciously. And then, as if with a snap of a finger, they were back in the deep forest, inside their jeep, the normal world they peacefully drove down what seemed like years ago.

The sun was sprinkling through the pine trees now, and sirens whirled and shined over Hermione's face, there was no snow, a summer wind gushed into the half open window and lightly surfaced itself over Harry's face.

Peter and Rupert were sitting in the back, hugging close to each other, Harry was on the driver's seat, and Ginny was next to him. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the middle.

"What the?" Ron asked, as a muggle police car whirled after their jeep.

"Are you alright, madam?" A muggle police man tapped impatiently on Ginny's window, and she nodded stupidly, dumbfounded. Why wouldn't she be alright?

"Where's the shack?" Ron asked, still trying to swallow this mysterious transfiguration from one place to the next.

"Something isn't right about this," Hermione slid the jeep door open, and hurried after the officer.

"Officer, what happened?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you know—I kind of fainted, so I don't really remember, and neither do the others. But we're fine now," Hermione glanced nervously towards the ambulance.

"You had a mysterious accident. The car you hit is smooched, but your car is fine. The funny thing is that it is a black jeep with the same license plate. Moments later, it disappeared into your jeep" The officer squint his eyes, and tilted his head, trying to put all this information together.

Nothing made sense.

"But how can that be? No two cars can be the same and have the same plate! Can you tell me every single thing that happened?" Hermione asked, trying her best to remember hitting a car, but there was no such thing taking place!

"Wow, it must've been, you really did faint. Well anyhow, it was dark out, and the young man in you're jeep was turning to go inside the campgrounds, you know? That intersection from the continuing road and the welcome sign?"

"Right, right, right, I know," Hermione nodded, signaling for him to continue, a river of thoughts floating in her mind.

"Well, there was a black jeep with the same plate coming out, and those two had an accident. The jeep you hit is gone, you kind of went through it, it was pretty damn strange, and we've had a lot of witnesses, people say it was amazing, and your car—just sucked in the other jeep. Almost like magic—the officer thought hard about his last phrase.

"Magic? That's silly, I, uh, well, we're fine now—so, are we free to go—home?" Hermione asked, boiling with curiosity, how can this be? The information just didn't fit!

"Not that quick, you're going to have to come to the station to do some formalities."

"Formalities?"

"You know, sign some contracts, explain what happened, and such," The officer bobbed his head side to side. Hermione watched all the yellow bench looking things 'Crime scene DO NOT CROSS' they read on either side. She sighed, and hurried back to the jeep, chattering away breathlessly to the others what he had told her.

"I don't believe this," Ginny protested, she put her hands over her chest, and frowned.

"But how? HOW?" Ron smacked himself on the forehead several times, deeply bewildered.

"We'll figure it out later, but now, we have to go to the station to do some formalities. You know, sign papers, with the jeep's plate and color, and info. And what had happened from our point of view. I guess it's more over a detective case than a police one,"

They followed the officer's car out the jeep and minutes later arrived in the station. Hermione, Ron and Harry trooped out the car, while Ginny stayed with the twins who had started to sleep.

"Hermione, I'm telling you. They need to see a doctor, they're always sleeping!" Ginny scolded. But Hermione ignored, and hurried into the doors that slid open for her, and coolness from the air conditioned building swarmed over her, her body suddenly felt as if she was put in a steady freezer from her bedroom.

After signing all the papers, and Harry giving all his information about the jeep and himself, and after writing a short response of what they remembered, the police freed them to go home.

When they returned to Harry and Ginny's tropical mansion, (A/N I'm not trying to make them sound all—you know, preppy and rich but Harry IS rich. I know it sounds so—fake and fantasy-ish and childish. But sigh I can totally imagine)

Harry parked his car in the drive way while Ginny guided Hermione, Ron and the twins into the foyer. A twirling white stair case looped to the second floor, the tiled floor was shiny with white. And sun squished itself in the house through the giant window above the door, a golden chandelier swung gently from one side to the other above Hermione and Ron.

"Make yourselves at home; I'll go make some milkshakes. Hermione, you better take those twins in the den, or the guests' room, your choice. Let's let them sleep a while longer," Ginny swayed away down a hallway next to the towering stair case, and entered the kitchen, connected to the kitchen, and completely behind the stair case was the living room, with a high ceiling and towering glass windows and royal creamiest curtains and a warm beige carpet that Ron squeezed his toes into when he walked in.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Ginny asked, while she rummaged through a drawer for the grinder's blade.

"Nothing," He lied, deep in thought.

"You know you can't lie to me. Come on, Ron, tell m—

"What else in the world do you think I'm thinking about, Gin? You KNOW I'm thinking about the whole accident, and the whole ruined camping trip." He frowned, he was feeling sad and confused, he needed to keep his mind off of from the whole thing like everyone else, he hurried up the stairs, knowing what would keep his mind off from the whole thing, and he needed some love from Hermione.

Hermione was sitting in the guest room, her head touching the brim of the window, Peter was snoring in her lap, while she was busy reading a magazine, titled 'Motherhood'

Ron lazily walked towards her, and instantly kissed her on the lips, his tongue exploring every corner of her mouth, she dropped her magazine and pushed Ron's head closer to hers, and his tongue danced in her mouth deeper.

"Ron—this is no time," She groaned, as his hand wandered over her shoulder, fiddling with the strap. She pushed him away instantly as she heard Ginny call for them, but Ron had a firm grip, and planted kisses all around her neck as she, with a final push, and a gentle move to Peter to the pillow, hurried down the stairs.

"Much better, I can breathe now," Ron smiled mischievously as Hermione gave a glance towards him one last time, laughing breathily.

"You don't need this, Hermione, you'll be a great mother," Ron was not talking to anyone in particular, but to remember what Hermione meant to him, he picked up the magazine and tossed it in the trash can, he planted a kiss on the twins full rosy cheeks and hurried down the stairs for a helping of milkshake…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know it's not the BEST chapter! But what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't forget to review if you've read this, Even if it just a word! Just remember to review

Thanks!

With lots of love to my readers/reviewers,

Your Writing-Faerie


	8. Ginny's 'Dead Meat'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh heck, I haven't updated this story in a long-long-long time! But I've finally decided to do so…I was working on another story, but it's not going that successful just because the chapters are so long. Sigh, oh well, guess I'll get back to Stormy Love since it's been getting better feedback.

I was—in an appropriate way very sad that some people have stopped reading my story… but I think I've stretched Stormy Love a bit too long, like the way I stretch gum…so I have come up with a whole new TWIST. I'm sure you'll all LOVE it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny's New "Job"

"I swear, this is too good to be true!" Ginny Potter in utter delight. It had been two months since the camping trip, and the foursome tried their best to forget about it. But to each of them, strange things encountered that they never confessed to each other.

"That's great Gin, you finally will get busy when I'm out for my matches," Harry placed his heavy crockery coffee mug on the bed table and planted a kiss on Ginny's forehead.

"Yeah, the pay isn't that bad either," Ginny smiled widely. It was the first day of the job she dreamed of and finally gotten, she had become an advocate at the Magical Detector and Mysteries Department.

"What time will you be back, Gin?" Harry asked.

"Around eight, maybe," She hummed down the stairs and prepared a quick breakfast, munching it down in two minutes, she zipped her muggle jacket and hurried down to the foyer.

"Okay, I think I better get going, bye Harry," She waved and hurried out the door as Harry climbed down the stairs. He was glowing with pride for his wife…

As Harry was reading a Wizards Sports magazine, the fireplace in the living room burst into life. Suspiciously, Harry walked downstairs with wand at the ready, he leaped in front of the fire place, only to find a bobbing head with flaming red hair that belonged to Ronald Weasley.

"Ron? Couldn't you call?" Harry sighed, as his heart hammered madly in his chest.

"Wha-a-a-t? That device gives me the Goosebumps. Who were you expecting anyways, Lord Voldemort?" Ron whined and managed a laugh at the end.

"Very funny Ron, I'm sure you didn't appear in the fireplace to crack old jokes at me," Harry amusingly stared from the corner of his eye into the fireplace, while he whiffed through the magazine.

"Put that magazine down Harry! You have a guest over, in the fireplace. I just wanted to know if Ginny's left for her job,"

"You came in the fireplace for that?"

"Well, not exactly. I also wanted to tell you that Hermione is expecting her delivery date to be for next Friday. So just make sure you don't have any matches around those days, and make sure to tell Ginny to take a few days off front and back from that date," Ron chattered.

"Ron, you already told me this two days ago," Harry sighed, rubbing his head.

"I did? Well, I thought I'd remind you,"

"Yeah, well, we'll remember," Harry added annoyingly.

"I hope so, you don't want to miss anything," Ron waved, and with a loud crackle, the fire drowned in ashes, and the camouflaged flaming red hair of his disappeared.

Around eight, Harry thought of doing something special, so he rummaged through the kitchen, and with a few flicks of his wand prepared a gourmet dinner. He set the table as a bottle of whine airily leapt out the fridge and made it's way in thin airon top of it.When everything was prepared, Harry decided to go look out the window until Ginny returned.

A red Capri with booming music that was known as the witch band of these two twin witches called 'Twitches Rock' streamed out the car. Guitars, drums and chimes and two husky identical voices sang a song of love potions.

'_Baby I'd do anything to get you if I have to…_

_No matter to me if I've got to feed love potions to you…_

_OOO-OOO-OOO YEAH_!'

Harry wanted to see the happy couple that sat in the front, but his eyes wandered off to a black jeep that headed down the street, his heart leaping with unusual excitement as Ginny made her way down the road, passing their house. Why did she pass their house? Or was that someone else's jeep? Harry thought it was, so he kept staring out, the red Capri's doors shot open. And to his disappointment, Harry watched a stunningly handsome man come out, and Ginny from the passenger's side. Theman made his way towards her and held her hand, the music still streaming out the car, and within seconds, their mouths met in a passionate kiss, Ginny's hand wandering over this mysterious man's broad shoulders. Harry's hands curled up into tight fists, his face scrunched and wrinkles appeared onto his forehead.

How dare she. How dare she betray him., Before even a year passed before their marriage. He was fuming with anger, a minute or two had passed and they were still engaged deeply into the kiss, while Harry felt as it had been two hours. He grabbed his jacket and was just about to make his way out to slap Ginny hard across the face and at the moment, he felt likeassassinating her, he watched through the kitchen window that they were making their way to the house. The foyer door opened, and Harry stood in the living room, with the coat in his hand, his face looking red as Ron's when he first used to blush when Hermione did anything to 'pleasure' him.

The minute Ginny and this guy walked in, their hands left each others and both of them stuffed them in their jeans or coat's pocket.

"Hi Harry, Harry, this is—

"Greg, Greg Lamberg" The handsome man replied, Harry felt like a tooth pick compared to him, even though he had worked hard in developing stunning muscles around his arms and shoulders, and six abs over his chest to help make him look broader. But this man was 6'4, and the build of a wrestler, Harry couldn't help but feel the bitter thought of how good Ginny and this guy Greg's couple would have made.

"Hi Greg, join us for dinner won't you?" He asked bitterly, the bitterness that Ginny noticed instantly. She shifted uncomfortably.

"I'd love to, Ginny said she'd make some spaghetti—

"I already made some," Harry smiled saccharinely. He guided the group to the dining room, where the table was set, Ginny removed the platters tops and the smell of marinara sauce and meatballs filled the room. Ginny put a plate in front of Greg first, and then on her place, then on Harry's, he moved it away and got his own.

"So you're an advocate as well?" Harry asked, stuffing spaghetti into his mouth.

"Yaww Gunny und Uhh shure a cubin" Greg was violently stuffing double the amount of what Ginny's bites and Harry's combined wouldn't had made. Bits of meatball flew out of his mouth, as sauce dripped down his chin, with a spaghetti strand sticking a little under it.

"Sorry, what was that?" Harry was sure of his tone would make him embarrassed.

"I said, 'Yes, Ginny and I share a cabin'," He said through gritted teeth.

"Interesting, no wonder," Harry said wonderingly.

"What?" Ginny asked alertly, she looked guilty for what Harry already knew about.

"No wonder you and Greg—have become good friends," Harry chewed thoughtfully.

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Ginny nodded frantically, feeling relieved.

About half an hour later, Greg decided to depart, as soon as he left out the door, Ginny sat frozen, pretending to take the small bits of spaghetti from her fork that kept slipping off her fork before she plopped them into her mouth.

"Ginny, you're dead meat," Harry watched her from the kitchen, as he stuffed the left over ground meat he had made meat balls from into the freezer. He bustled next to her, grabbing her plate and throwing it onto the floor as it shattered into pieces…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, so I know that wasn't the best chapter or whatever! But I promise to you that the next one will take your breath away, as Ginny and Harry---ohh, I won't say..lol

The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update—soo review review review my dear readers!

The reason why it took me forevr to update was b/c the reviews I got for my chapter kept shrinking every time I updated. Sooo…if you want me to update faster, make sure to review!

With lot's of love,

YOUR Writing-Faerie!


	9. Oh So Outgoing!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh my goodness! Just 18 reviews away from 100! I'm sure that other stories at Chapter 8 have received over 500 reviews…but I'm a humble person and I'm happy with what I have achieved with this story so far. I plan to take it a long-way so please stay tuned! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but with school it is a bit hard. Thank you TONSS to all my reviewers! I think I'll have to bake brownies and hand them all out to you guys! I am absolutely in love with my reviewers! I would have never continued this far if it weren't for all those enthusiastic readers out there!

This chapter will be intense, and I'll try to keep it long that will last for the wait for the next chapter. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, well, here we go!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry! What are you doing?" Ginny scrambled out of her chair with her hands shielding over her head, as Harry stared daggers at her.

"What am _I_ doing? What were _you_ doing?" He stepped forward in rage, as the cover on the dining table half slid off the table.

"Wha-what are you—talk-ing about?" Ginny stammered, taking a step back and slamming her back on the cold creamy wall.

"YOU EXACTLY KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE FOOLING AROUND WITH!"

"What are you SHOUTING ON ABOUT?"

"FACE IT GINNY WEASLEY, YOU'VE BEEN CAUGHT RED-HANDED! I SAW! ALL RIGHT? I SAW!"

"SAW WHAT?"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I SAW? I'D LOVE TO INFORM YOU THAT YOU KISSED GREG LAMBERG IN FRONT OF MY VERY OWN EYES!"

"Oh Harry, don't you think you're taking this a bit over exaggeratingly…" Ginny relaxed, and she slid out below Harry's shoulder that was slammed onto either sides of her.

"Ginny, I thought me and you—I couldn't ever imagine you doing something like this to me."

"I didn't do anything to you. I kissed Greg, big deal," She sat on the bar stool by the kitchen island, and traced circles over the marble with trembling fingers.

"You did everything to me, you sold me in, you broke my heart," Harry tilted his head so he could have eye contact; which were currently looking like chips of spearmint ice.

"Oh Harry, don't say that. But that's just the way I am, now if I did something like—let's say, sleep with him then it would make sense of you shouting at me. But a kiss? _A kiss breaks your heart_?"

"But Gin, was it absolutely necessary for you to do that? It broke my heart, because that wasn't a requirement; you did it with your own will. Why Gin? Aren't I enough for your needs? You could've at least thought about me! You could've pulled away and say 'Hello, I am married!'!"

"Oh just stop it already! I feel like I've married a muggle philosopher, Greg was in the mood, so he pulled me in and we snogged---and I guess I just thought it would be rude to break it all up—so, I just sort of went with it. If you snog a girl with me in the same room, I won't be bothered a bit, it won't even bother me as much as an ant pinching my arm," She confessed falsely.

"Really Gin? Is that a challenge? Then I accept. I'll find a girl too and I'll snog her right in front of your very eyes, and we'll see if it bothers you as much as ant pinches." Harry spat challengingly.

"Okay, fine, I really don't care, snogging is like saying Hi. You need to be more playful—more outgoing, really, it's no big deal. Take it easy, Harry." Ginny gulped nervously.

"Oh I'll be more outgoing, you just keep your 'eyes' open Ginny Weasley," Harry usually called her Mrs. Potter when he was melted in her love, but at the moment, he just wished he had never committed himself to this _oh so outgoing woman_.

After a three-hour rambling of heated argument, Ginny decided to give in by slamming the bedroom door so hard that it was obvious if Harry walked in behind her, she would rather sleep in the bathroom. It was around 4'O clock in the morning and Harry just needed someone to talk to, a good friend, someone that will understand him and how he feels about Ginny. He grabbed his jacket and was just about to head out the door to go disturb Ron. But no, he stopped,

'_Ginny is Ron's sister, I can't directly talk to him about it. It'll be so awkward,'_ he thought in his head. He took a step back and thought for a moment. He sat on the couch in the dark as cars could be heard outside. As if a light bulb had turned in his brain, he knew who to see, no other then Hermione Granger.

He hurried out the door and he swore he saw Ginny peek through the window and probably wonder where he was going in such a hurry. He sped down the paved sidewalk and quickened every step; his chest heaved up and down and huffed for breath. About ten minutes later, he stood in front of a beautiful bungalow, with the most fantastic front yard that was bathed in plants and a large diversity of flowers. Using the Aloha Mora charm, Harry walked into the house, he was hoping when he would walk into the room, Ron and Hermione weren't doing something---private. But gladly when he had walked into the room, Ron was snoring loudly and drooling, his pillow was soggy, heaved with spit.

Harry walked over to the corner of the bed, where Hermione was sleeping with breeziness. A strand of hair went high in the air and lowered back down to her face rhythmically with her steady breathing.

'Why am I doing this? They'll kill me, I can talk about it in the morning…maybe I should just head back home…what if she gets completely annoyed? I've got to stay formal, she's just a friend, just a friend…' Harry's hand was wandering in the dark to shake Hermione's shoulder, but then it backed away when Harry wasn't so sure, he came front and backed up for about an half an hour until a scream echoed into the room.

"Lumos!" A familiar voice of a young woman rang into Harry's ears. Harry stared down that Hermione had her wand in her wrist, tightly grasped and was directing it into his direction, her almond shaped honey brown eyes wide open in shock.

"Oh my goodness, Harry, is that you?" She whipped out of the bed as the comforter fluttered over Ron.

"Yeah—it's me," He replied nervously.

"Is something wrong? Are you all right? My god! It's 4 in the morning, Harry, what on earth---

"Hermione, please, I—well something happened today…it's well—it's Ginny. Can we—can we go for a walk or something?" He finally stammered through. Then his gaze fell upon Hermione as she stood up, no way was she going to be able to walk, her wholesomeness was worthy of a troll's, and she was after all, days away from her 'date'.

"I—well, it's going to be hard—to walk. But what is it? What about Ginny?" She stubbornly sat back on bed.

"I don't want Ron—let's just sit out by the benches on the lake," Harry decided. He had gone mad; he was going to take his best friend's wife to have a dawn-breaking discussion of personal issues. Suddenly, Ron shifted into their direction, and swept the spit around his mouth from the back of his hand and wiped it on his shirt, his eyes were sticky but the room was still bathed in golden light by the lumos charm.

"Harry? Is that you?" Ron squinted at Harry as he shot out of bed, his eyes half open, he stared at the clock, then at Harry, and then back at the clock.

"Yeah—I know it's a bit early-

"Well obviously you didn't come for a cup of tea 4 in the morning, mate, what is it?" Ron asked in a cheerful manner, but it seemed to sound rude all the way.

"Can I burrow Hermione for a bit?" Harry asked, smiling sarcastically as Ron dropped back onto his pillow, the lumos charm faded and a dull blue color was rising outside the window, which shined over Hermione's very anxious expression glued on her face.

"She's all yours mate, just remember to close the curtains on the way out," Ron's muffled voice could be heard, pressed against the pillow. Hermione smiled warmly, closing the curtains as she led Harry out of the house.

About 5 minutes later with silent walking and sleepiness, the two of them were relieved to find a small bench just a low cliff away from the shore. They hurried down to it as the waves crashed into the huge boulders and seagulls cried out in the morning.

"Early birds," Harry smiled, as a duck bobbed in the water stuffing whatever it was into its mouth. Hermione laughed heartily,

"Yeah, just like us," She beamed, her shoulder brushed against Harry's thigh as she turned to face him.

"Okay Harry, not that I want to get this over with and go to sleep, but what is it about Ginny?"

"She—well, let me just tell you the whole story," And that's what he did, from the point when Ginny left to work and when he had been cooking dinner for a special gourmet just for the two of them, and when he had waited outside the window, dead excited about her coming home, only to find out that a couple he had thought was looking nice that Ginny had got out the car and the man named Greg walked over to her and they snogged for over five minutes.

"Oh! That's awful! How dare Ginny do something like that!" Hermione was practically screaming over the sea gulls, absolutely outraged.

"I know—well, she told me that it was just a kiss, and that I had to be more playful and outgoing. She even told me that if I ever snog a girl in front of her, it won't bother her as much as an ant pinching her or something," Harry grimaced, annoyed that he was talking about HIS wife and he certainly never wished he was ever going to say these things about HIS wife.

"What's gotten into her? All right then, Harry. You will find a girl and snog her and we'll see if it bothers her as much as an elephant stomping over her atrocious overweight body!" Hermione squealed, and she quickly covered her mouth.

"I know she's your wife Harry---but you're my friend! I know she's Ron's sister---and she's your wife but Ron is my husband. And to tell you the truth, I never really liked her. She should've been part of the Wizard's Playmates magazine! I swear! And she wouldn't deny she'd want to be in it one bit! And you two never quite make the 'match'. Harry, you're humble and playful and outgoing, but in a decent manner. Outgoing and playful does not mean snog men right in front of your house when you have been newly married, you two are two opposite kinds of people, I just wish Cho wouldn't have found Michael Corner so stunning, then she probably would have been with you instead of Gin," Hermione spat.

"What d'you mean you never liked her?" Harry's heart was sinking, he thought he had been over Cho for good, but she was loads better then Ginny, and decent, playful and outgoing with only him and not others.

"She's just—she's just too witty. Witty is nice, but too witty is not. She takes life like a game, which is all right I guess, but she always told me it was fun to do the impossible. And sometimes Harry, I think she'll really hurt you one day by doing these oh so called impossible verbs. I wouldn't be surprised if she walked up to me one day and told me she was pregnant, but not with her husband but with a friend, she is not playful and outgoing—she is pure drop dead cheap---

"That's enough Hermione! I came here how to sort this out, not so I can talk behind her back!" He frowned.

" Harry, that's the problem with you—why do you always have to be so pure? Do you realize if you never had seen that, she would have never told you and probably take that snog to the next step? I mean, isn't it so obvious?" Hermione shot back, shifting uncomfortably her round self to face the lake.

"I guess you're right…but what should I do now?"

"Nothing, act normal and keep your eyes out and open for her."

"What about when she's at work?"

"She can't do that during work, don't ever let her go to 'parties' and 'meetings' or 'lunch' with that Greg boy, because you never know, they could be long trips to the bedroom on the mattress." Hermione snickered.

"STOP IT ALREADY, WILL YOU?" Harry shouted in frustration. And shocked in surprise, he had never imagined something Hermione would do after he had shouted at her angrily. She had hugged him by the side.

"I know you're really depressed about all this. But don't worry, I'm always here for you and well—I'll talk to Ginny. Don't worry, please, for me?" Hermione rubbed his arm comfortingly as he hunched his chest, staring out at the sun that was peeking over the clouds. The sky was swarmed in colors of peaches and blush.

"Thanks Hermione, what would I do without ya'?" He asked cheerfully, managing a small smile to curl over his lips.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah,"

"What is it?"

"Find a girl for me that doesn't mind random snogging,"

"WHAT?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: That seems to be a good spot to leave off! I hope it's all right, the chapter. Well anyway, by the 11th chapter we'll have the new addition to the Weasley family! So please stay tuned! And I'll try to update as fast as I can. Please, please, please remember to tell me what you think of this chapter through reviews! And don't worry, in my next chapters I'll continue from where I left off!

With lots of love,

Your Writing-Faerie


	10. The 'other side' of Harry Potter

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Squeals**…I'm so happy about getting this far with Stormy Love! Finally! We've reached the tenth chapter!

Also, special special special special thanks to ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! You have no idea how much it means to me when, while you're sitting on the chair and be considerate enough to drop by a review after you're done reading! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! TO EACH ONE OF YOU CORDINALLY! Better yet, Thanks a million! I LOVE YOU ALL! HAPPY REVIEWING!

Another, if you have any friends or others etc. that might enjoy this story, so to your pleasure and mine, invite them to become a reader of Stormy Love! NEW READERS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!

This story, I agree with phillyactress has gotten abundantly better since the beginning, sorry it took me ten! (10!) Chapters to help you really get into it…Sob But oh well…I'm not the best storyteller but I'm glad if people think of my work as not like OMG! WOW…but just plain positive, like: I like it…

I am very glad of the return of some of my readers! I really missed you guys but I understand how life can be cruel and you're too busy to do the fun stuff! LOL

Well then, this chapter is dedicated to the return of my faithful readers/reviewers and all of you guys for helping me reach this far! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF YA'LL! SO PLEASE SIT BACK AND ENJOY!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Harry**! Have you gone _mad_?" Hermione shot up like a bullet into the air, her eyes searching for the humble human she learned to appreciate.

"Maybe, maybe not. But she really challenged me, you know. So I want to show her I'm no git." Harry shot off the bench after her and the two of them had a menacing eye contact.

"But—but—you do realize that will only create more problems between you two? That's just—just—_inhumane_! _Cruel_! It's—**_insane_**—Harry, you're to do _no_ such thing!" Hermione became all panicky, flying her arms into the air, her lips quivering nervously.

"Oh who did I ask? Should've just found someone on my own," Harry muttered.

"You're just—you're just _sleepy_, that's all. You're _half_ in your senses. We'll talk more in the morning, maybe then you'll learn how insane you sound right now." Hermione laughed throatily.

"I'm not joking, alright? It's either me-_finding-a-girl-on-my-own_, or, _you-helping-me-find-one_."

"Fine. I'll do it. But—no! I can't do that! I know I've been keeping a secret that I never really appreciated Ginny's wittiness and how outgoing she is, but that does not mean—I mean—**she's still my friend**." Hermione's lower lip quivered slightly, she put her thumb over it to steady it.

"Hermione, Ginny is my _spouse_, she's my _wife_. I didn't exactly plan on doing this either. But if she betrayed me, than it's payback time."

"Why can't you just forgive her? She's still human—a witch, you know, everyone makes mistakes."

"Hermione, I don't want to start a baseless argument. Are you going to help me or not?"

"No, you find a girl that likes random snogging on your own," Hermione spat, her face scrunched up with concern and pure disgust.

"Fine. I will." He frowned, and as he was just about to walk away, a hand stopped him by the arm.

"Harry—don't—

"I'm not listening,"

"But—

"Hermione?"

"HARRY! YOU'VE GONE MAD! THAT'S NO WAY TO TAKE REVENGE! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER! SHE'S MY FRIEND! SHE'S RON'S SISTER AND BEST OF ALL SHE IS YOUR WIFE! SO I SWEAR IF YOU DO THAT WITH ANOTHER GIRL, THEN YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT SEEING MY FACE EVER AGAIN!"

"I KNOW SHE IS! I KNOW SHE'S YOUR FRIEND AND SHE'S RON'S SISTER! BUT WHY COULDN'T SHE THINK ABOUT THAT WHEN GREG AND HER PULLED IN? DID SHE FORGET I'M HER HUSBAND? OR DID SHE FORGET I'M HER BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND? OR DID SHE FORGET THAT HER FRIEND IS MY BEST FRIEND, WHICH IS YOU? ANSWER ME!"

Hermione could only blink, tears forming in her eyes that finally puddled onto her cheeks.

"You got me there,"

"Yeah? Well I think I'll leave now."

"No, wait, I'll help. But only once—once Harry, you're not to be seen with this girl ever again."

"Which girl?"

"Harry---obviously you won't be able to just walk up to one and expect her to agree on a snog. You would need to start a relationship. Someone frank—someone who is friendly and sweet—and pretty—someone that's a big fan of yours."

"So where do we find this someone?"

"I got it. Fred And Angelina's wedding,"

"_WHAT, WHO'S WEDDING_?"

"Oh yeah, he called yesterday with the news, isn't it just wonderful? We'll be spending the thanksgiving holidays at the burrow, that's when they're planning to keep the wedding. Fred will probably call you today—so don't think he didn't bother to inform you and Ginny."

"So you think I'll find someone during the wedding?"

"Surely,"

"Alright. Then I can't wait. I better return home."

"Me too, well, nice of you to talk to me. Don't worry, if you want to keep it as a private, then I won't even mention anything."

"Yeah, thanks, just don't mention anything to anyone, not even Ron."

"Not even Ron." She smiled, and the two of them walked back to their own residencies.

When Harry returned home, Ginny was sitting at the kitchen island on one of the leather bar stools, churning her coffee in swirls with a spoon, Harry had never seen her so fascinated by the patterns of the granite island top.

"Where were you?" She snapped demandingly.

"Out for a walk," He replied back crossly, not even daring to look in her direction, he quickly piled his shoes in a corner of the foyer and took a seat on the couch, whiffing through the Quibbler, he could feel Ginny's eyes wandering over to him desperately, and his own wandering to her silky creamy back, which was bare and naked since she was wearing an aqua halter top, maybe if they weren't in such crummy moods for each other, they probably would have enjoyed some juicy hot romance, it was hard to resist that ivory back, with strawberry brown hair lying loosely on one shoulder.

"Oh really? Had any company?"

"Yeah,"

"Who?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your wife,"

"**_Now_** you noticed," Harry snorted loudly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shot up.

"Never mind you," . She sat back down foolishly.

"Well? Who was it?"

"Hermione,"

"Hermione? What was she doing with you in 4 in the morning?"

"I already told you, out for a walk,"

"You told her, didn't you?" Ginny gasped, horrified.

"Told her what?"

"That-well, you know, me and Greg---" She looked ashamed.

"Ginny, if you did it so confidently, then you should be able to at least mention it,"

"Stop it Harry! It was an accident!" She shot up for the second time.

"Accident, now was it? Well that explains a lot," Harry slammed the magazine on the center table, and quite coolly walked away, down into the hall and slammed the bedroom door.

A few minutes later, the phone rang,

"Hi Greg---no, it's alright, I'll take the knight bus, it takes a break near my house where I can get onto it---no no—it's alright—from where?---pick me up? Oh no----it's alright Greg---really Greg, you're too kind---it's okay---oh come on—I'll get there, okay?—Okay then---no I won't hang up—you hang up first—bye—Greg?---GREG! Hang up!---Hello?----Why are you still here?---No I won't hang up—no you—no you!---you first!---

Steam of pure anger was practically whiffing out of Harry's ears, he walked over to the bedroom phone and snatched the cord that was plugged onto the cordless. A few minutes later, the door whipped open with a very angry Ginny standing over the doorframe.

"Why did you cut the phone?" She asked, some of her own steam forming and whisking out of her ears.

"Because you wouldn't hang up and were acting like some sort of preppy snob talking to her boyfriend."

"So I see you eavesdropped,"

"Gin, I have better things to eavesdrop then 'No—you hang up first-no you—no—GREG!—You first—Greg?—Why you still there! I just happened to hear clearly while you were screaming at the top of your lungs." Harry mimicked in a high pitch girly voice.

"That's---eavesdropping," Ginny had blushed by embarrassment.

"Whatever you say,"

"Exactly. I'll probably get late because I, obviously do not want to have dinner together, it's best I have it with some new friends I made at the Department, it's best we eat alone,"

"Exactly how late?"

"Maybe around midnight,"

"You said dinner, not a midnight snack, and I won't let you go anyhow,"

"Who gave you the power to stop me?"

"Excuse me? I had the power on the day I took the oath and swore to be your husband!"

"HUSBAND, HUSBAND, HUSBAND! YOU SOUND MORE LIKE CRAP THESE DAYS! I FEEL LIKE I'VE JUST GOT A NEW MOTHER IN THE HOUSE INSTEAD OF A HUSBAND! WILL YOU GET OVER IT ALREADY? YOU'VE BEEN SITTING ON MY SHOULDER, CHEWING AT MY EARS, AND PRACTICALLY EATING MY BRAIN OUT! I GET IT; YES YOU'RE MY HUSBAND! BUT THAT WON'T MAKE YOU MY GOD AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO WORSHIP YOU HARRY POTTER!"

"Maybe I should have just let you die in the Chamber of Secrets, or better yet, I should've never committed myself to you as you obviously don't want to commit yourself!" Harry was outraged, he was a cool, easy-going, but ever since he married Ginny Weasley, he could only feel anger and clench his teeth and tighten his fists…

Ginny had stormed out of the room, bursted out crying when she reached the front door, without even hollering a good bye to Harry she usually did, Harry only heard a very furious slam of the door and the car furiously and harshly driven out of the drive way and onto the road.

'…_If she takes the car to work, then what was she saying about taking the knight bus? Obviously not at work, maybe she'll take the knight bus to his house and eat supper there and god knows what she'll do till' midnight. Maybe having dinner with new friends she made at the department was just a stupid excuse, I can't believe I let her go without warning her that if she even steps even near to Greg out of work, then she can forget about being my wife much longer…' _Harry was deep in thought, until the fire crackled into life with a great amount of abundant flames and flocks of flaming red hair that could be hardly told in the fire, two long heads bobbed side-to-side happily, with huge foolish smiles plastered on the identical faces of Fred and George Weasley.

"Well, if it isn't ickle-Harrykins! How're you doin' brother-in-law?" The first head asked.

"Fine, Fred…?" Harry looked questioningly.

"Close, but not close enough—I'm George," He smiled.

"I'm Fred," The head next to George's waved.

"Alright, what's up? How's the joke shop going?"

"Don't even bother asking as it is obvious it is a hit! We've found a 2-story commercial building on sale on Diagon Alley; we are planning to get it but can't understand what to use the second floor for. And the floors alone are huge!" George's head hopped excitedly in the bouncing flames.

"That's great---why not use it for a warehouse? Like a storage where you can test out new inventions and keep stock of the ones that need to be put in the shop?" Harry suggested brightly.

"That's a great idea, how in the world, Harry, being a genius, befriend a dumb git, Ron?" Fred asked sarcastically.

"Well, we popped in to tell you that we're getting married,"

"What?"

"Don't panicky, not _together_, Fred is marrying Angelina, and it's a bit obvious who I'm marrying—

"Katie Bell?" Harry asked excitedly, who always admired Katie, she was witty and outgoing, hyper, cheerful and hectic but very polite and decent in the same manner.

"See? I told you it was that obvious, maybe I shouldn't marry her…" George turned his head to Fred and the two of them guffawed on an inside-joke.

"We better get going Harry, nice seeing your grass colored eyes after so long, see ya' later brother-in-law!"

"Congratulations to both of you, but let me give you some advice, think twice before you commit yourself to your wives,". The two twins exchanged funny glances, not paying much attention, they waved and with a loud crackle and chips of wood and sparkles flying in the air, the two heads disappeared…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I don't get it…it's like this chapter was meant to be boring, I AS JUST READING IT OVER AND I WAS LIKE….BLAH, IT SUCKS BIG TIME! SOOO BORING!…I'm so sorry but I feel as if I've lost my touch of writing a good HP fan fiction…please tell me what you think of this so far…PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! BECAUSE I SERIOUSLY NEED THAT KIND OF FUEL! 

And don't worry, T.F.A.T.L.O.D and the whole story on it hasn't finished yet, but since it isn't the main focus on the foursome's lives, I'll bring it when Harry finds this mysterious 'girl' that he can use to make Ginny feel jealous.

T.F.A.T.L.O.D WILL RETURN!

**Evil laughs**

With

Lots

Of

Luv

Your Writing-Faerie


	11. Hermione's Delivery

_**00000000000000000000Hermione's Delivery000000000000000000000000000000**_

**AUTHOR NOTES: _Hey guys! What's up? (Haha…like you can answer me)…There is some REALLY GREAT news that you are probably all aware of…WE REACHED THE GOLDEN NUMBER 100! 100 REVIEWS! Proceeds to cut the ribbon as the crowd applauds! And it's all thanks to you guys…like I mentioned before…thanks LOADS. But along with good news, there is always some bad news lurking around to destroy my happiness grimace…I understand that chapter ten was a bit dull. In fact it was boring but that shouldn't have stopped my readers from reviewing! It was sort of weird to see more than 6 people that I was awaiting a review most anxiously…did not review at all…I hope you guys come back, and you know who you are! wink, wink I hope I get a good handful of reviews for chapter 11… so I can explode with excitement and update the next day…lol..I'll try to make this chapter as juicy, meaty, lengthy and as full and stuffed as I can make it! _**

_**And the people that DID review for my story on chapter 10…to pay my thankfulness, I give you the power to decide: "If Ginny stays with Harry, or she falls in love with Greg."**_

_**And the people that DID NOT review, don't worry, I'll pay you my thankfulness if you review for chapter eleven of: "What setting will Fred/Angelina, George/Katie's wedding take place? Use your imagination; will it be some tropical, private wizarding island? A fancy banquet hall that overlooks a hectic city? Will all go to America and hold the wedding there? **_

_**NOTE: SEND YOUR SUGGESTIONS TO ME BY EMAIL ADDRESS YOU DO NOT REVIEW FOR CHAPTER ELEVEN THEN NO MATTER HOW GOOD YOUR SUGGESTION IS, I WILL NOT USE IT! SO MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SUGGEST AND I WILL DEFINITELY USE ONE OF THE SUGGESTIONS!**_

_**Oh…and soooo sorry about the late update! I'm soo sorry! It won't happen again but I became sooo busy! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! YIKES! SOOO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED BUT I'VE BEEN BURIED IN WORK FOR THE PAST SEVERAL WEEKS AND I HOPE YOU ALL ARE STILL FAITHFUL TO ME AND MY STORY, EVEN WITH THE GAP OF TIME COMING THROUGH!**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Things did not get any better for Harry as the days fled by, around a week later, he sat in his favorite chair by the window ledge and sipped a mouthful of vanilla tea, he could here the usual furious slam of the door and no goodbye, and a furious slam of the car door as Ginny whiffed out of the drive way and got out onto the road.

He slammed his mug onto the coffee table in response, and hurried into the bedroom and started packing for the big game at the Wizards World Cup Championship held at the stadium.

"Harry?" A voice boomed into the room, Harry turned to see the bobbing head of Ronald Weasley.

"What?"

"Do you really have to do this match---I mean Hermione has a feeling she shouldn't come to it. And you know how 'accurate' her feelings are these days," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh _come off it already_! I understand about how Hermione's '_feeling_' was right that we shouldn't have gone camping, but that transportation to the mysterious world was _just-a-coincidence_!"

"Maybe. I just don't want to hear any more I-told-you-so's from her, all right then, I'll tell her to get ready and get ready myself. Hey, where's Gin?"

"She's---she's getting ready,"

"Oh, well, then I s'pose we'll talk at the stadium, best of luck mate!"

"Thanks…"

_Why in the world did I say that? Now what am I going to do? Maybe I should just tell Ron we're in between a serious fight. But that would just break his heart into pieces, Ron trusts me---and he'll just think I don't care for Ginny or I was never worth her…_Harry slammed the bag onto the floor of the foyer and just stood quietly with his hands cupped over his forehead. Where in the world was his life leading? He went into the living room with the bag slumped over his shoulder, and held onto the disguised port key, which was a crockery vase with yellow carnations literally scorched with thirst.

What felt like a few minutes, Harry's face slapped hard across the moist dirt ground of the team's tent and a slight smell of wet cigars filled his nostrils.

"Thank goodness you're finally here! Where've you been! We thought we'd have to play without a seeker!" A strong-jawed, tall handsome man hurried over to help Harry up, his hair, chestnut brown, tied into a tight ponytail with remaining bangs covering the sides of his face.

"Oy mate! You're here! Why the lateness?" A chubby, pink-cheeked man hurried over to Harry, he had a bowl of thick, silky blond hair resting over his scalp, and deep stale gray eyes glinting with relief.

"Sorry, I was getting rea—

But before he could finish the sentence, an orchestra of trumpets, tubas and high-pitched music echoed from the stadium with the endless crowds cheering and clapping, it almost sounded like a war with millions participating and getting prepared to fight.

"Alright team, this is it, we've worked hard over the year and the day has finally arrived! This is a big game! So let's go out and show how we rip their flames apart!" The strong-jawed and handsome man turned out to be the team captain.

As they all walked out, looking stunningly muscled and ravishing to the eye in dodger blue and scarlet team robes, the 68-story stadium echoed in deafening applause, Harry looked around and his spirits lifted, people looking like tiny colorful ants hopping and cheering and shrieking with as much effort for their team!

"_Sky-Rippers they are indeed! Fans, as we can see are very enthusiastic, why not will they be? The team members, all gathered into the precise center of the pitch, and what's this? Oh goodness yes! The flamers have made an early appearance onto the pitch and expectantly the crowds go wild! Let's get these games on_!"

"FLAMERS! FLAMERS! FLAMERS!" Fans shouted from their bleachers and cubicles, but in all the noise and applause, it seemed to sound dull and far away.

"RIPPERS! RIPPERS! RIPPERS! RIPPERS—

"FLAMERS! FLAMERS! FLAMERS! FLA—

"RIPPERS! RIPPERS! RIPPERS! RIPPERS! RIPPERS!"

"_Yes, yes! Quiet down, or else this will go for days! Let the games begin_!" The MC, Mr. Yearng rose two thumbs up to Madame Kelly.

"Alright teams, gather round, now, when I open the chest, the bludgers will release into the air, but many times like I have said, you have to wait for the quaffles to get in air, the snitch will be released into the air shortly afterwards" She eyed both teams until all members nodded impatiently.

"_All right! The bludgers get a head start! Quaffle is in the air! Both teams kick off from the ground at competing speeds! Ah yeseree! Flames have been lit into the clouds, as the sky-rippers, indeed rip the sky with top speed_!"

"And---snitch has been released!" Madame Kelly shouted alarmingly, and both seekers of the team kicked off hard from the ground.

Harry was high into the air and the stadium far below, now the shouts of yelping fans seemed to be distant, there was much more peace and silence up here, and as hard as Harry would try and concentrate to find the snitch, his mind wandered to Ginny. It seemed like the two will never get back together, he could've sworn she was his sort of lucky charm…

A very important game a few days after their wedding took place, and Sky-Rippers were losing sorely, in fact, they might as well given up, the score had literally reached so high that even if Harry had found the snitch, it would still not be able to exceed the score with the other team.

Then practically at the last moments, a woman with flaming red hair hurried out of her top cubicle and climbed all the way down, and fought the security wizards and ran to the pitch. Harry was high in the sky when he had noticed it had been no other than Ginny. He zoomed downwards in immense speed until he could make out Ginny's, at the moment, beautiful, flushed face.

"Harry—I came to tell—that you could do it! YOU CAN DO IT! HARRY! I BELIEVE—IN—YOU—GO—FOR—T-HE—SNITCH! COME ON HARRY! HARRY! I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN DO IT!" By this time, Harry could've sworn his heart was leaping with an awkward sort of power, a new meaning, and the power of love. Security wizards were grasping onto Ginny's arms by then and shuffling her back into the cubicle and she took a seat excitedly, the security wizard's face now glowering and frowning.

Then after that, it was just a hop, a jump and a skip away to the trophy for Harry. His body was swelling with Ginny's words, he had no idea what had happened, but he felt strong and encouraged, as if Ginny had fed him a magical energy potion that would lead him directly to the snitch. And it did anyways, he had found the snitch in a few minutes after immense concentration, and after that, he had caught it and won, and it was all thanks to Ginny, for her belief, love and encouragement towards him.

Harry wobbled out of his thoughts and came back into the loveless, colorless, dull, miserable reality. There was no Ginny this time to cheer for him and feed him her love that would help him reach the snitch. He was sure they were going to lose this time, and that time, Ron and Hermione were not there but Ginny came and that was enough for Harry. But this time it was the opposite, Hermione and Ron were there, but his very own wife seemed not to care about his big game and planned not to come, this was an extreme downer and discouragement for Harry. What was the purpose of winning the game anyways, now? Who was he trying to make proud, Ron? Then he decided he would just pretend he was concentrating really hard on looking for the snitch, but he just wandered around on his broom around the pitch, he was there, the Mc was loud and the crowds were deafening, but he could not hear them, he could not hear anything. It was as if an unbreakable bubble had been formed around him, a bubble of misery and deep thought.

"POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP DAYDREAMING AND START LOOKING FOR THE SNITCH! WE'RE LOSING _AGAIN_!" The captain was furious and yet ferocious, but Harry could only ignore, there were too many things on his mind that were way more important than winning the world cup for his team.

At the last minute, a girl hurried out of her cubicle, her abdomen bouncing continuously, she practically punched the faces of the security wizards and got onto the pitch. _Hermione?_

Harry zoomed down once again, stunned to see the figure of Hermione huffing and her chest heaving rapidly due to the shortage of breath.

"Harry! I know that silly story how Ginny said you won because of her. Harry, I know she's not here with what happened between you two. But _I'm_ here. _I_ want you to win! Harry, you can do it! You're the best seeker _I _know. YOU CAN DO IT. PLEASE, FOR _ME_! PLEASE GET THAT LITTLE WINGED BALL! RON'S BEEN GOING FRANTIC ABOUT YOU NOT LOOKING FOR THE SNITCH AND WE WANT YOU TO WIN! WE CARE, WE'RE HERE AND BEST OF ALL, _I'M_ HERE! SO GO FOR IT! BELIEVE ME! DO IT FOR _ME_!" She shouted, the security wizards seemed to be a bit gentle with Hermione after figuring out her state.

"Madame, this is against the rules, please get back to the cubicle—They didn't dare touch her as she whipped back into their direction, her abdomen worthy of being Santa Clause's.

"I'm going, I'm going, you need to relax," She glanced at them sternly in a state of fretfulness.

Then it hit Harry, so what if Ginny wasn't here, if she didn't care? He'd win this match for Hermione, she cared, and _she_ wanted him to win.

"This one's for you, 'Mione" He dashed into the sky, and that same happiness filled him in, that unworthiness feeling, the emptiness he felt was fully replaced, he'd win it for Hermione.

And as you probably expect, Harry did get that snitch. But mysteriously, the exact, the precise, the accurate the carbon copy, the same minute, the same second, the same millisecond he snatched the snitch and the crowds had gone wild, a painful scream echoed into the stadium.

As Harry headed back for the grounds, he could see that people were gathering and crowded around Hermione's cubicle.

"She's fainted! The lady's _fainted_!" A young woman frantically looked around, her eyes darting right and left, to find someone responsible for this 'fainted woman'.

"Oh Merlin! She's going in labor! We need a port key! Floo powder! —A broom! Anything!" An older woman held onto Hermione. Harry's heart couldn't stop hammering; he stared at Ron somersaulting to the ground cubicle Hermione had taken a seat in.

"Here—'some floo powder. It was to be used to get me and my family home, but I'm sure there is plenty enough for this young woman and her family to get to the hospital." A man dressed in baggy brown clothes hurried forward, his fist clenching a pot full of concrete colored powder. As Harry approached the cubicle, fans were mesmerized, the man with the pot of floo powder's eyes glinted with tears.

"Why, it's Potter! My team's seeker! He's coming this way!" He aimlessly handed the pot and hurried over to Harry, who un-purposefully hurried past him and next to the fainted Hermione.

"Does anyone know this woman? Whom did she come with?" The woman chattered in gossiping tones of voice.

"Yeah—I'm with her, over here!" Harry pushed through the crowds, Ron stood next to Hermione, panicky and panting. They both took a handful of floo powder and hurried Hermione to the center of the pitch and they both held onto her.

"On the count of three," They both nodded hurriedly.

"One,"

"Two," Harry eyed Ron into the face, who was as red as a tomato by frustration and lack of time.

"Three!" They both shouted together, tightly grasping onto Hermione, they shouted the hospital name fluently, clearly and precisely together.

The three of them zoomed down a warp-hole, the ride was too quick to describe in any words, their feet touched the cold tiled floor of the hospital's main wing.

"I'll go talk to the receptionist," Ron hurried away, Harry stared into Hermione's face, so innocent, so fair…gently unexpressed.

"Okay, here we go," Before he knew it, Hermione was topped over a stretcher with wheels at the bottom, it was like a moving bed, Harry thought. They all hurried into the top floor and walked into the Operation theatre.

"Thank you for the escort gentlemen, won't you wait in the lounge?" The nurse frowned.

"Family and friends can come in, but it's already crowded in there, unless it will comfort the patient," A stocky, short nurse sniffed, and hurried in.

"I'll stay out here," Ron mumbled, and took a seat on one of the lounge seaters.

"Ron, why are you worrying so much? She's gone through it two times, everything will be fine," Harry grinned warmly.

"I'm worrying about Ginny, I bet she's lost in all that crowd at the stadium, wondering where you left in thin air, and she's probably still searching for me and Hermione in the stands. Do you have a Tell-Phone?"

"It's telephone Ron, for the last time. And no, I don't carry telephones around."

"No! Not telephone! Tell-phone, you know, that mini version of—of telephones," He started to turn red again in frustration, not to mention embarrassment.

"A what? You mean this?" Harry pulled out a small sturdy cell phone from his pant pocket, he scarcely used it, as he never was interested on socializing with people through muggle devices.

"Yeah! So that's what it's called! A bell-phone,"

"Ron? There is definitely something wrong with either your memory or your ears. I said cell phone, not a bell phone, and there is no such thing by the way."

"Take a pill chill! I was just joking!"

"It's chill pill, not pill chill," Harry sighed, giving up.

"Oh yeah, so that's what Hermione says all the time when she takes forever in the Jacuzzi and I need to use the bathroom!" Ron muttered.

Finally, after several attempts of contacting Ginny, one was successful, she rushed into the lounge.

"Oh my god! I'm. So. Sorry. Where are they? Where's—where's Hermione for god's sake!" She bustled and scurried into the seat next to Harry, surprisingly, or maybe she was too caught up into the situation to notice.

"Take a—never mind, she's in there," Ron's face turned all gloomy when he heard a deafening scream from the room Hermione was in, it was surely her scream.

"Oh, I can't stand to hear that, she's getting hurt! Eh! Stop hurting her!" He yelped to the door; shaking his fist in the air.

"Ron, don't let them hear that! It's a natural process, anyways she might need someone to hold onto, I'm going in," She huffed, and opened the door, the scream was more clear now, and not muffled when the door was closed.

After several hours, the gentemen were called in and the Weasley Family were on their way from the burrow, they were out of floo powder so Mr. Weasley had to burrow a car from the Ministry. Just that moment, a grey barn owl swooped into the room, it was a letter addressed to Ron from Mrs. Weasley,

"Oh, I'll be right back, I'm coming 'Mione!" He shouted, folding the letter quickly and hurrying out the door.

"I need to go use the rest room," Ginny muttered.

"No you don't. You just don't want to be in the same room as Harry." Hermione blurted out.

"Usually that's the case, but no, I really do need to use it," Ginny managed a smile to curl over her lips for Hermione, but when she turned to Harry, it faded away like a wilting rose.

"So you told her? you're such a snitch," She retorted, and hurried out the door.

"And you're a pervert," Harry fumed.

"Excuse me?" Ginny's eyes widened, she was half way out, but she closed the door and came back in.

"That's right, one man isn't enough for you, isn't that right? So you go off and snog other employee's faces." He said calmly.

"That's not true! It was just one employee and it was by accident! Don't you get it? Why are you trying to make a fight between us! Can't you just forget about it?"

"That's the problem, I can't. And if it were an accident you would've pulled away. But you didn't, so it's not an accident,"

"Because—I was so into it…it felt like a fantasy,"

"SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST COMPLETE YOUR FANTASY AND RUN OFF WITH HIM!"

"You've gone mad! Simply mad I tell you! How dare you call me a pervert! I'm not!"

"And I'm not a snitch, I'm a seeker" Harry spat. Ginny blinked for a few minutes, until they drowned in tears, she bustled out the room and leaving a fuming Harry and a shocked Hermione into the room.

"Harry—I—woah," Hermione's mouth resembled of a O.

"Can we not talk about it? Please?"

"I—but—if you say so, and if we can avoid the topic…you shouldn't have called her—

"Hermione, please?"

"Oh yeah, but—

"Hermione?"

"Alright, alright! I'm just—just really worried about you! Your marriage is a reck! What will happen when Ron and the Weasleys find out---"

"She's lovely, the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen, the first, actually," Harry smiled.

"How did you know it's a she?"

"I'm her godfather, if I wouldn't know then who would?"

"Oh Harry," Hermione pulled herself up and embraced him into a tight hug.

"This is such a special moment for you, why are you ruining it by conversing about my issues? Everything will be fine," Harry sank into her honey brown hair, smelling of soft, faint lilac.

"I love you too," She grinned.

"Who said I did?" He teased, as she punched him in the arm.

"What have you named her?" He bent over and planted a kiss over her hot, damp forehead.

"Serenity, her name will be Serenity Kristina Weasley"

"I like it,"

"That's why,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh thank goodness this chapter is done! NOOOO! I'm losing my touch of writing a good fanfiction…I hope this was fair…alright, average, an OKAY chapter….

Hopefully we'll have Fred and George's wedding by Chapter 14-15 and that's where all the FUN STUFF will begin! I promise you, it'll be the best wedding you'll ever go inside a book! There will be so much happening and Harry will finally meet his 'true' love. How will all the others react to this, what will happen next? I have no idea…so I'm just going with it, and fear you all! T.F.A.T.L.O.D. SHALL RETURN! MUAHAHAHA! OH AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE x 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I PROMISE IF I GET MORE REVIEWS! I WILL DEFINITELY UPDATE FASTER! AND SEEING IS BELIEVING...I AWAITED FOR REVIEWS OF MY SPECIAL READERS AND THEY NEVER CAME AND SO I UPDATED SO LONG LATER! (EVEN THOUGH IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN, JUST PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW, EVERY SINGLE ONE COUNTS AND I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINION ON IT! THANKS!)

WITH TONS AND TONS OF LOVE/HUGZ/KISSEZ/UHHH…THAT'S ENOUGH!

Your Writing-Faerie


	12. If only

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh. My. God. It feels like it's been more than a year! How is everyone? Is everyone still alive? LOL….ya' never know because it's been so long.  
I practically **forgot** about this story! How can I? After reaching out to so many readers? I was just going through all my reviews and I felt so ashamed that I completely discontinued it!  
I bet half my readers have moved on and given up on Stormy Love. But then, there's always room for more!  
I don't know, Stormy Love is just stretching out like gum…  
Just pretend that was Season 1! Now, on to Season 2!  
By the way, someone offered the wedding to be in the Caribbean Islands, and hold the wedding on a beach. I liked the idea, and I think it's a nice setting for people like Fred and George! So Fred/Angelina George/Katie's wedding will be in the Hallelujah:P

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry returned home and dropped the keys on the coffee table, sighing, he slumped down into the couch and rubbed his forehead in pure depression. It was dark, he didn't bother turn on the lights, and the moon was strong that night and its bright white light shined into the room.

He was happy for Hermione. He was really happy. Happy in the sense that Ron and Hermione were leading to one, good married life. He'd never seen a better couple, then more to himself, he chuckled at the mere memory of those two bickering loudly back in Hogwarts upon a random topic.

Just that moment, the light flickered on and Harry looked around, wand at the ready.

"Oh. It's just you," He said lamely, dropping his wand carelessly to the floor.

"Listen, Harry, I'm, I'm sorry about what happened today. At the hospital." Ginny rubbed her hands nervously and crept closer, and her black dress pants swished as she came closer.

"Oh yeah? If you feel so sorry then you wouldn't have done it, you wouldn't have name called me a snitch! You just like to show off in front of Hermione. Don't you? You like to make me feel embarrassed in front of her, don't you? You like to show like you're the most perfect wife ever created and I'm the one making all the mistakes, to think you're wrong. Well guess what? Hermione wasn't one bit impressed!" Harry shouted, and, picking up his wand, he stormed down to the bedroom but Ginny caught his arm.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SILLY FIGHITNG!" She screamed out.

"Yeah? Well it's all happening because of you." Harry responded crossly, and decided to wait to hear what else she had to say.

"Listen Harry, Fred and George's wedding is happening this Friday. We're going to have plenty of balls and parties and if we act in the way we're acting right now---

"I'm not acting," Harry interrupted angrily.

"Well, you get my point! Then they'll find out there's a fight going on between us. And I don't want that to happen. It'll mess up the whole mood. In just the time I spend with you, play nicely. Other than that, you won't even see me because none other than Greg will accompany me. He's more than happy to attend the wedding for me, because he's known of what a snob you've been acting lately," She wasn't quite finished yet, but Harry was fuming.

"Me? Snobbish? You've got to be kidding me. I'm going packing. I'm through with you." Harry knew there was no point to stay any longer, he went into the bedroom and started to dump his clothes in his black duffel bag. And took out all the suits freshly pressed and steamed and gently packed them in his suitcase like plates of delicate china.

Ginny walked in a few moments later, looking grumpier than ever. She went into her own wardrobe and started to dump random dresses into her own duffel and packed her most important in her suitcase.

Over the night, Harry tossed and turned. On the couch. Ginny and he even refused to sleep in the same bed, but it felt good, he felt liberated and individual. In his mind, he was really considering the plan of finding a woman to use to make Ginny jealous and envious, and to teach her the lesson how it really felt like when you're life companion brought someone else into the picture and interfered everything.

Then his thoughts wandered, he dreamed of finding a woman that he just wasn't using, but that of he actually fell in love with. She was charming, understanding and witty when needed in boredom, she was romantic and flirtatious yet she knew her limits. Harry dreamed of giving Ginny a divorce, and Ginny soon married Greg and had a dozen children, all horrific and terribly ugly children, and yet she was proud of them. And Harry married that fantasized woman…

He woke in gasps, his back was sweaty and damp and he hurried to take a shower. He knew Ginny was waiting for him to get ready so the two of them can use the floo powder to travel to the Caribbean Islands, where the wedding was taking place in a private, muggle resort that was soon converted into a wizards resort, and was inaccessible to muggles and was invisible to the muggle eye and unknown.

Harry dressed into an emerald green shirt and gave a quick comb through his hair, and it was true he looked absolutely dashing. He couldn't understand what Ginny saw in that good-for-nothing Greg, that big slum!

They both took the floo powder in fistfuls in silence, and Ginny went first. Harry went into the fireplace and through the powder to his feet and shouted out his destination. And he too soon enough was whizzing down mazes completely indescribable.

When he was once more conscious, he felt thick fistfuls of grains of sand going into his nostrils, coughing, he realized someone was pulling him to his feet, he looked up to gaze into a pair of honey toned eyes, that belonged to none other than Hermione.

"Oh. I'm so glad you two are here! Mrs. Weasley has been so anxious to see you two! Come on, she's inside! In the lobby." Hermione took their hands and led them through a large black gate. There were festive lights planted upon the lamp poles that were scattered throughout the resort. Hermione was taking them so quickly, Harry didn't have much time to look around, all he knew they were at a truly paradisiacal beach and the sun was setting and the sea gulls were crying out into the skies. Just at the rim of the beach, a towering maple toned building stood, with a small courtyard at its front which included a large glimmering chlorine-bloated pool, its water playing playfully and looking so blue, it was true color had been added into it, and yet fake, it looked pleasing. Nearby, a small hot tub lay empty and welcoming. "Here we are, the lobby!" Hermione pushed open the door and inside it was exceptionally chillier than out in the humid air of the beach. Harry shivered in the cold, as Ginny pinched him in the arm, "Remember what I told you, play nice. It'll be good for both of us."

_Both of us._ Yeah right, she was just worried that Harry would complain to Mrs. Weasley, that her daughter was fooling around with another man. Harry's fists clenched but glancing into the face of a truly nervous Hermione, he remembered that fantasized plan of us. Of finding a beautiful woman to make Ginny jealous of, and this would be not informed to any of the Weasley family. It was a secret only he, and Hermione shared.

He could already see young gorgeous woman checking him out, as they all came in and out of the lobby entrance, one woman actually stood looking him up and down, as if investigating, and with a satisfied look and a nasty smile, she walked on about her own business.

"OH Harry dear!" He heard the familiar coo of Mrs. Weasley, and she pushed into a tight hug. Hermione let go of Harry's arm and stepped back, beaming when Ron came in through the lobby doors, looking frustrated and red in the face, Peter and Rupert crying loudly as he held them by the hands and they trotted after Ron's quick lengthy paces as fast as their tiny legs carried them. A small adorable baby, full and flushed in the cheeks, wailed in Ron's arm. And he hurried over to Hermione.

"They won't shut up! I've tried everything! Just wish I can mute them for a while!" Ron said angrily, squeezing Peter's hand, which only resulted him to wail louder.

"Even if you could, Ron. Muting them won't solve anything! Come on, let's go up into the bedroom and put them to sleep. You've toured them the beach all day, they don't have long legs like you, you know. And Serenity needs her rest all the more. See? Rupert is rubbing his eyes. They're tired, is all!" Hermione took the wailing baby from Ron's arm and she instantly softened. The crying stopped as Hermione hugged the twins and informed them about the comfort of their beds and blankets, Ron kept on muttering as the family all crowded into the small elevator, and soon were out of sight.

"Oh. Ron's so well settled. I can't wait until I have some grandchildren from you, dear." Mrs. Weasley beamed to Ginny and she flustered a brilliant pink, 'Yeah, with Greg that is' Harry thought nastily in his mind, the monster in his heart now roaring for release.

"It was so nice to see you, mum! This whole idea was great. Having Fred and George's wedding out here in tropical was a great idea. And having renting this resort for all the guests was even greater. My only concern is, how will we manage the pay? I mean, this is after all similar to a celebrity wedding!" Ginny cooed to her mother, and Mr. Weasley and Harry chatted softly by their side.

"Oh, the shop's been so successful, the new batch of children coming into Diagon Alley are crazed about the joke shop. It's an addict I tell you! They're making a lot of money off of it, I tell you. Which is half the reason why those two girls even agreed to marry those two goofballs."

"Well, they did have something going on at Hogwarts," Harry informed, turning away from Mr. Weasley.

"Not so of marrying dear. I assure you." Mrs. Weasley said darkly and continued in a whole different tone, "Well anyhow, you two better check in. Your father and I had to set some matters clean with the resort manager about the banquet hall for the ball. You know, the 'Two hearts joining' Ball, the one that is not necessary but Fred and George said they'd not survive of not having it. So I hope you bought some nice gowns dear, it's a momentous occasion. I'm sure you packed nice suits for Harry dear. Go on you two, enjoy this while it lasts!" Mrs. Weasley shooed them away.

In the elevator, Harry and Ginny stood awkwardly, his hands sweating with the keys for their room, Harry fidgeted nervously.

"Thanks. Thanks for not spilling the beans to mum, that was very sweet of you."

"Sure," Harry mumbled, as the door beeped open, and a narrow corridor lined with pure white moderate doors with silver knobs lined down the walls. The corridor was bathed in golden, and if there was not a door in the way, a life size window that over looked to the resort pool.

Harry fidgeted with the keys until finally they were into the dimly lit room; it was cool and air-conditioned. Over the king bed, that was covered in thick velvety rose petals, a classical piece of art stood above it. There were two sturdy side tables with matching lamps with beads hanging down their shades, there was a door that led to the bathroom equipped with a fine tub and shower and a vanity mirror. There was a table with a television set that Ginny informed must've been a muggle device that the wizards just decided to keep in the rooms when they dealt with the muggles upon buying this resort in the first place.

When Ginny had gone into the bathroom for a quick shower, Harry was unpacking his suit case and emptying the duffel bag and arranged them in the closet by the bed. He walked over to a window and was once again looking down into the resort pool, which now glistened in the overhead fluorescent lights. The resort building was shaped like an 'M' and just over the pool, there were other rooms with their curtains drawn shut. Harry watched, it was like he was looking into the house of neighbors, trying to find an open window he could look into and see what was going on, it was right across his own window, on the other side of the pool.

And he did find another open window. The curtains were open, the light was golden in the room and it stood out from the other rooms because of the fact it was lighted. Harry continued to watch for any sort of action, until he saw the figure of Hermione tumbled over to the wall. She was in a passionate kiss, and was pulling and digging her fingers into red flaming hair. Ron.

Harry continued to watch, fascinated by what he saw. Slowly, Hermione's clothes began to strip off and her figure disappeared then reappeared in front of his eyes, stark naked. Then he could see Ron's thighs, bare and empty, nothing on. He turned away in disgust and closed the curtain, he knew he couldn't keep watching, because he knew what they were doing, what was going on.

If only things had been like that between him and Ginny, if only, if only he could hear the monster in his heart purr with pleasure, he had been married for over a year, and had received nothing more than a kiss, and even that was rare, and impossible now. He had to do something. He had to do it quick before the monster in his heart exploded before he did…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OOO well that looks like a nice spot to leave off! Don't ya' think! Well anyway, once again I'm so sorry about the delay. It's been over 5-6 months since I've updated this thing. But I promise (Like even if you believe me anymore) I'll update within this week if I know that people are still out their, reading this. And I can only know that if you REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! Review is like…my fuel. LOL That's all I ask from my readers, to just let me know what they think. Don't worry, I'm back now, and I'm not leaving!

Sorry for the huge gap in the middle!

With lots of love,

Your Writing-Faerie


End file.
